Piezas imperfectas
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Toda historia de amor tiene sus momentos buenos y sus momentos malos, a veces incluso surrealistas ¿cómo será la de Draco y Harry? Echa un vistazo a fragmentos inconexos de lo que sería la vida en común de estos dos magos tan peculiares: un poco de humor, pasión, drama, peligro y ternura. Mucho de amor (¡y de universos alternativos!). [imagen de portada: upthehillart].
1. televisión

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página, avisadme. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Advertencias:** esta historia es una RECOPILACIÓN de diferentes momentos (historias) de la vida en común de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Es decir, no es un longfic sino one-shots (historias de un capítulo) que pueden leerse de forma independiente y sin orden aparente.

 **Próxima actualización:** 23 de agosto.

* * *

 **i. televisión**

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —No recibió respuesta—. ¿Draco?

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió hasta el salón, donde había dejado al rubio minutos antes cuando se habían aparecido directamente desde el Ministerio.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

Draco estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas enfrente del televisor, mantenía una distancia prudencial y la observaba como si fuera un objeto extraño no identificado. Harry soltó el botellín, que había tomado del frigorífico, y se acercó hasta el chico sin entender muy bien que lo tenía tan fascinado.

La televisión estaba apagada. Una idea fugaz le vino a la cabeza y se puso a buscar el mando con la mirada, recordando a duras penas donde lo dejó anoche, antes de acostarse. Lo rescató con un _accio_ no verbal, y pulsó el botón de encendido imaginando la reacción del rubio.

—¿Qué coño? —Se echó hacia atrás, casi dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, y se volvió en redondo al reconocer la risa contagiosa de Harry—. No tiene ni puta gracia, Potter.

Eso no ayudó a calmar el ataque de risa de Harry, todo lo contrario, especialmente cuando Draco dejó de mirarle como si se estuviera planteando usar la maldición _cruciatus_ contra él, y se concentró en las imágenes parlantes del televisor. Harry no reconoció la serie, solo que eran dibujos animados para niños.

—¿Qué es eso? —Era curiosidad genuina lo que notó en la voz de Draco, el chico se había acercado hasta estar pegado al aparato y casi parecía como si quisiera sacar a los muñecos de la pantalla—. Hablan y son raros, ¿qué es?

Harry, acomodado en el sofá con el botellín de cerveza, dibujó una sonrisa. Draco no parecía afectado por la intensidad de la misma, simplemente miraba a Harry como si tuviera la respuesta a un dilema existencial esencial del universo y esperara que se la confiara a él, de entre todas las personas.

—Es una televisión —Draco se mordió el labio inferior y miró de reojo a los muñecos animados, para asegurarse de que siguieran allí—. Son dibujos animados.

—¿Dibujos que se mueven? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Es magia muggle.

Y la mirada ingenua en el rostro de Draco se esfumó tan rápido como vino. El chico tenía la fea costumbre de estropear su rostro, uno muy atractivo, para qué negarlo, con ceños fruncidos o miradas condescendientes. Era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, solo que había optado por un gesto huraño.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Draco Malfoy era una caja de sorpresas. Harry había aceptado a regañadientes, meses atrás cuando coincidieron en una fiesta del Ministerio, que no le conocía en absoluto como había creído en la escuela o en los años posteriores. Simplemente necesitó un par de copas, miradas o sonrisas robadas y pequeñas conversaciones para darse cuenta. Tal vez fue eso por lo que correspondió el coqueteo descarado de Draco. No es que se arrepentiera, ver al rubio estirado en el suelo de su piso y fascinado por un objeto muggle, como si tuviera cinco años, bien valía la pena.

—Para nada. —Soltó la botella en el suelo y se arrastró a su lado, Draco pareció notar que estaba en el suelo, pero no intentó levantarse—. Es un objeto que transmite imágenes: películas, series, programas o dibujos animados.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír, sabía que Draco estaba asimilando la información y viendo si encajaba con lo poco que sabía del mundo muggle.

—Mira esto. —Cambió de canal pero como Harry Potter nunca tiene suerte, dio a parar a una película de tiroteos, provocando que ambos, especialmente el sensible Draco, sufrieran de un infarto.

Draco se echó hacia atrás, y utilizó a Harry como escudo. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, en parte porque había cosas que nunca cambiaban y en parte porque no le molestaba en absoluto tener a Draco abrazándolo de forma tan posesiva, aunque fuera a sacarle el aire con ese brazo en su cuello. Era infantil, eso seguro.

—¡Potter! —Los tiroteos continuaban y Harry se preguntó lo que pasaría si no cambiaba el canal pronto, ¿Draco acabaría hechizando sus pelotas o explotando la televisión? O asfixiándolo, de lo fuerte que le sujetaba.

Cambió el canal.

Draco, al no escuchar tanto ruido, se asomó por encima del hombro de Harry.

—¿Son personas? —murmuró contra su oreja—. ¿Cómo pueden…? ¿Qué clase de maleficio es?

—Es una televisión —sonó más cortante de lo que esperaba pero es que le estaba afectando tener a Draco tan cerca—. No hay personas, son imágenes grabadas.

Por suerte, su siguiente explicación tuvo que parecerle al rubio más tranquilizadora porque dejó de intentar ahogarlo y simplemente lo abrazó como una persona normal. Una persona normal que temiera que las imágenes parlantes aparecieran en el salón a hacerle daño o cualquier tontería que estuviera pasando por la mente del slytherin, por supuesto.

—Es como la radio pero con imágenes —comentó mientras jugueteaba con el mando personalmente—. Y esto es una especie de varita, ¿no es así?

—Se puede ver de esa forma, sí.

Draco asintió, orgulloso de sí mismo, y pulsó otro botón. No fue a parar a una película de tiroteo ni nada parecido, gracias a Godric, sino a una serie de televisión. Harry la reconoció al instante, se había enganchado a ella hace poco, era sobre detectives; una serie basada en unos libros.

El rubio parecía interesado porque no volvió a cambiar de canal. Supuso que se identificó con el detective idiota, aunque Harry no haría tal comentario en voz alta, pues valoraba su vida.

Cuando se habían aparecido allí, había sido por insistencia de Draco, que estaba dispuesto a meterle mano o follarlo delante de medio Ministerio si no actuaba con rapidez. No tuvieron un accidente de milagro. Y ahí estaban, ni media hora después, viendo la televisión. Mejor dicho, Draco veía la televisión, Harry lo miraba a él, memorizaba cada gesto o reacción que hacía, y la atesoraba en lo más profundo de su mente. Tenía que comprar un pensadero pronto porque quería revivir ese instante cientos de veces.

—Potter.

—Dime. —Se lamió los labios tentativamente, Draco no lo estaba mirando pero conocía ese tono en cualquier lugar. Se ve que se había cansado de mirar la serie.

—Ponme los dibujos animados.

Y así era.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás sordo de repente? —Le miró mal antes de tirar el mando en su dirección—. Los dibujos animados, ahora mismo.

—Pero…

—Y tráeme una cerveza, ¿cómo puede ser que seas un pésimo anfitrión?

Harry boqueó cual pez fuera del agua. Draco había vuelto toda su atención a la televisión, por lo que era inútil discutir. Tampoco quería llevarse un maleficio, por lo que puso el canal de dibujos animados y se encaminó hasta la cocina.

Tomó del refrigerador dos cervezas, y apoyó la frente en la pared. No sabía si echarse a reír, porque la situación era surrealista como poco, o echarse a llorar porque realmente no podía estar pasándole esto.

—¡HARRY! —Muy pocas veces Draco usaba su nombre, solo cuando estaban a solas, en un momento de debilidad emocional o en la cama, no siempre era en la cama, si es que se entendía lo que quería decir, así que salió disparado al salón—. ¡Los muggles son unos pervertidos!

Draco estaba de pie en mitad de la sala y señalando la televisión con gesto horrorizado ¿o era de interés?

—¿Qué es lo que has puesto…?

Un canal porno.

Había pocos y estaban casi al final de la lista de canales, pero Draco había hallado uno. Sorprendente.

—Eso es… —Draco tenía el rostro ladeado, como para ver mejor a las dos figuras desnudas de la pantalla—. Merlín, quiero probar eso.

—¿Te quieres dislocar el cuello?

—No. —Le miró un segundo, estaba totalmente serio, usaba la misma cara que cuando estaba en el Wizengamot derogando leyes o defendiendo a alguien—. Ese serías tú.

Estuvieron unos minutos absortos con las imágenes y los sonidos que se reprodujeron en la televisión. Draco, sentado de nuevo en el suelo y con la cabeza descansando en la palma de su mano, miraba la televisión con gesto interrogante. Harry, simplemente, optó por terminar su segunda cerveza, y se preguntó, no sin pesar, si acabaría emborrachándose.

Draco se giró tras terminar la película, que no duró nada, y lo miró ofendido.

—¿Por qué no estamos follando?

Harry abrió la boca para protestar. No lo hizo, fue inteligente por una vez en su vida y dejó que Draco se sentara a horcajadas entre sus piernas e hiciera un camino de besos y mordiscos desde su clavícula hasta su boca. Y Merlín le oiga, fue el puto mejor beso de todo el maldito día.

—¿Harry? —Lamió la parte de atrás de su oreja—. Por favor, por favor…

NO. Nunca oyes a un Malfoy rogar, y si lo haces, estás en peligro. Sin embargo, a pesar de querer apartar a Draco y esconderse en alguna parte, fue incapaz de moverse un centímetro, ¿y quién podía culparle? Tener a ese cuerpo de escándalo moviéndose de esa forma tan seductora o esos carnosos labios haciendo maravillas allí por donde iban, destruirían hasta al hombre de hierro.

Draco besó sus labios con delicadeza y apoyó su frente sobre la de Harry. El moreno se permitió perder en sus irises grises, oscurecidos por el deseo.

—¿Podemos intentar esa postura? —Volvió a besarle para acallar cualquier queja o eliminar cualquier pensamiento coherente—. Anda, vamos, después te dejo que me hagas _eso_ con la lengua.

Y para enfatizar sus palabras, movió las caderas contra la de Harry, provocando que sus erecciones se rozaran, a pesar de la ropa.

—Te odio, Malfoy. —Alzó la mano y su varita se deslizó en ella, Draco se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa satisfecha—. Muchísimo.

La ropa desapareció.

Harry agarró a Draco por la cintura y lo levantó. El rubio enredó sus piernas en el cuerpo del moreno y se dejó llevar hasta la habitación principal, Draco mantuvo la lengua de Harry ocupada todo el rato, no quería que el _niño-que-iba-a-follarlo_ recordara lo que le había prometido.

Y por si alguien no lo tenía claro todavía, un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. Esa noche, horas después, Draco volvió al salón para ver dibujos animados y sí, claro que encontró un canal que emitieran series infantiles.

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _Hola, ¿hay alguien?_

 _Si es así, cosa sorprendente, espero leer vuestras opiniones pronto. Se aceptan vociferadoras constructivas. Bien, os explicaré un poco más de que va este proyecto. Hace tiempo que me propuse escribir una especie de recopilación de historias drarry con temática_ domestic fluff _. Sé lo que estáis pensando, ¿por qué no publicar cada historia por separado? Vale, quizá sería más cómodo y haría que el número de historias en mi perfil aumentase, pero he optado por esta opción._

 _¿Por qué? Porque así será más fácil para vosotros, hipotéticos lectores, recibir las actualizaciones o incluso sugerirme ideas para drarrys futuros. SÍ, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS. *da saltitos de alegría y espera sonriente ideas nuevas*. Ideas cursis, dramáticas, pornosas, etc. No me voy a asustar, creedme._

 _Quiero que quede claro que esta historia no tiene un cierre, escribiré tantas historias como mi inspiración quiera o dependiendo del recibimiento que reciba este proyecto, así que no os preocupéis por eso. HAY QUE REVIVIR EL DRARRY EN ESPAÑOL. Leí en alguna parte ese lema/idea, lo de revivir el drarry en nuestra bonita lengua(?, lo que no recuerdo es donde._

 _NO ME ENROLLO MÁS._

 _Intentaré escribir algo nuevo para la semana que viene. :)_

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


	2. noche sin fin

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

Primero de todo: muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento (por cada lectura, favorito, seguidor y/o comentario, sois geniales), espero estar por aquí una vez a la semana.

Y mi lema, a partir de ahora, es REVIVAMOS EL DRARRY EN ESPAÑOL.

Si alguien se lo preguntaba, encontré el perfil drarry donde vi ese lema, es el de la maravillosa _Maye Malfter_ , aunque ya no lo tiene puesto en su bio. Una pena. :(

Sin más tonterías, ¡os dejo con el siguiente one-shot!

* * *

 **Próxima actualización:** 6 de septiembre.

* * *

 **ii. noche sin fin**

Draco había estado casi más de una quincena en el extranjero, asegurándose de que los negocios que tenía el Ministerio en otros países estuvieran a la orden del día, al mismo tiempo que intervenía en nombre de unos diplomáticos que, a pesar de saber muy bien que podían o no hacer en territorio desconocido, se habían metido en un lío intercultural en Turquía.

Cuando terminó la licenciatura en la Escuela de Leyes de Amsterdam y su posterior especialización, ni por un segundo había pensado que sería uno de los magos encargados de salvar el culo a los irresponsables del Ministerio Británico, básicamente porque él no era su padre, no necesitaba la aprobación de una sociedad prejuiciosa, y ni de broma iba a lamerle el culo a los ancianos del Wizengamot por un sueldo fijo.

Sin embargo, tras una serie de infortunios sobre leyes antiguas días antes de la aprobación de una nueva gama de acuerdos con el Mundo Muggle, Draco había sido uno de los magos solicitados para la revisión y la posterior aprobación (o derogación) de diferentes decretos que modificasen dichas leyes.

Draco se había sentido poderoso en la sala de reuniones del Wizengamot, paseándose como si ese lugar le perteneciera mientras escupía, de forma objetiva y clara, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera una obviedad para los presentes, los motivos por los que dichos decretos o alteraciones debían o no tenerse en cuenta. Fue una semana después, en un viaje al norte de Italia, cuando recibió la lechuza oficial donde se le ofrecía un puesto permanente en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, debido a la falta de personal en el campo de las Leyes.

Y, aunque había sido la persona más feliz del mundo, más por el hecho de ser uno de los primeros marcados con un puesto público que por tener un trabajo como funcionario, ahora daría la mitad de su patrimonio con tal de tener unas enormes y más que merecidas vacaciones. ¿Es que el Ministerio no tenía más magos que hablaran diferentes idiomas y tuvieran su labia o es que siempre tenían que enviarlo a él? Era un atropello gigantesco, en quince días, había estado en cinco países diferentes por cinco motivos distintos, y para colmo, tuvo que intervenir por ese par de idiotas que decidieron faltarle el respeto a un monumento mágico.

Era insultante.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus quejas infantiles y en las cientos de formas en las que podría asesinar a un mago sin que nadie pudiera vincularlo con lo sucedido, que no se percató del obstáculo hasta que tropezó con él.

—Maldición —masculló frenando su lengua viperina antes de que decidiera soltar una retahíla de insultos contra su novio, ¿por qué tenía que dejar sus cosas en medio?

Recogió el objeto con el que se había tropezado, era una bota.

—¿Draco? —La voz adormilada de Harry le llegó un segundo después. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, no eran ni las cuatro de la mañana. Draco se sintió inmensamente mal por haberlo despertado—. ¿Eres tú?

Podía apreciar la figura de su novio moviéndose entre las sábanas, como si estuviera cavilando si valía la pena o no comprobar si de verdad era Draco o alguien que se había colado en su apartamento, a pesar de las protecciones.

—Sí, vuelve a dormirte —susurró de mala gana.

Ya no le parecía tan buena idea haber venido. Al salir del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, Draco se dirigió hasta las chimeneas alistadas para los diplomáticos con un único pensamiento en mente: llegar a la comodidad de la mansión y olvidarse de que el mundo exterior existía durante unas horas, pero no había tomado los polvos flú cuando la imagen de un Harry desnudo al que abrazar hasta bien entrada la mañana, porque era domingo, gracias a Merlín bendito, se dibujó en su mente.

Harry había modificado las protecciones para que Draco tuviera acceso sin restricciones. Y ahí se había aparecido, dispuesto a darse una ducha rápida y caer dormido en los brazos de Morfeo, y bien acurrucado en el cuerpo caliente de Harry.

Eso no iba a pasar ya.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Harry se restregó los ojos con pesar—. ¿Tu traslador no era a las siete de la mañana?

—Salía a las siete —le explicó mientras lanzaba la bota a la otra punta de la habitación, aunque estuvo a punto de pisar la otra—. Diferencia horaria, Potter.

—Oh. —Completo silencio—. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Para qué? —Se sentó al borde de la cama, a ciegas, y se desprendió de las botas de piel de dragón y de los calcetines, casi soltó un gemido de placer al liberar sus maltratados pies—. Es muy temprano.

Se masajeó el pie derecho, le importaba bien poco que el mal olor se le quedara impregnado en las manos, iba a estar duchándose en unos minutos. Harry se movió detrás de él, seguramente buscando las gafas en la mesita de noche, porque dudaba que el idiota de su novio se fuese a dormir sin discutir, o el interruptor de la luz.

—Soy tu novio.

—No me digas.

—Te estoy hablando en serio. —Encendió la lamparita de la mesita—. Podría haberte esperado allí.

—¿Y si se hubiera retrasado? —Se quitó la túnica, la dobló como pudo, pero cambió de opinión y la lanzó al suelo, mañana la recogería; comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, hasta ese gesto tan mundano le costaba horrores—. Por Salazar, estoy reventado.

Harry se acercó hasta él mascullando algo en voz baja y le obligó a volverse para ayudarle a deshacerse de la camisa. Draco se dejó hacer, no todos los días se tenía a alguien tan servicial, medio desnudo en la cama, a las cuatro de la mañana. Harry terminó con todos los botones, y tiró del cuello de la camisa, rozando levemente su piel, para quitársela por los brazos.

Draco ronroneó cuando Harry se acercó lo suficiente para sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Harry, que se peleaba con una de las mangas de la camisa, soltó una risita por el infantilismo. Al terminar de sacarle la camisa, tirándola en alguna parte, le dio un casto beso, un simple roce de labios, en la clavícula.

Con los ojos cerrados, Draco arqueó una ceja impaciente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertido—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora el señorito-no-era-necesario-avisarte?

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando el calorcito del cuerpo de su novio. Harry, todavía apoyado en sus rodillas, lo dejó estar, incluso pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novio para poder abrazarle mejor. Draco olía levemente a sudor y a melocotón, aunque eso no fue lo que le hizo arrugar la nariz, sino el olor desagradable que venía de sus pies.

No iba a decírselo, no cuando su varita estaba en la mesita de noche y Draco la llevaba en el bolsillo encantado de sus pantalones.

—¿Quieres que te desnude?

—Sí, por favor. —Draco se dejó caer de espalda en las sábanas; se restregó contra ellas, buscando el lugar indicado para dormitar, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos.

Draco era un canto a la belleza: pelo desordenado de un rubio casi etéreo, torso desnudo, a pesar de las cicatrices que lo recorrían, las cuales besaría el resto de su vida si pudiera, y sus piernas, sus majestuosas y largas piernas, cubiertas por unos pantalones oscuros de vestir, que lo volvían loco. Era simplemente hermoso.

Pasó las manos por el abdomen, acariciando con suavidad el fino pelo rubio que descendía por su estómago hasta los huesos de sus caderas. Draco se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, como si se le tuviera prohibido emitir cualquier sonido. Harry lo ignoró por un bien común, alcanzó el botón del pantalón y lo desabrochó. Podía apreciar el elástico de los boxers de su novio. No pudo resistir una carcajada cuando los reconoció.

—Esos son míos.

—Te equivocas. —Draco sonaba avergonzado, su voz estaba una octava más grave—. Son míos.

—Estoy muy seguro de que no —comentó divertido, le dolía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír, no había atisbo de sueño en sus ojos verdes. Harry pasó un dedo por el borde del elástico, tiró de él, casi rozando el vello púbico—. Me los regaló George.

—¡Mi líbido, Potter! —gruñó e intentó darle un rodillazo a Harry pero fallando por poco—. No menciones a ninguna comadreja mientras me desnudas. Qué asco.

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras sostenía a Draco desde sus caderas. Los boxers que llevaba eran los que había estado buscando unos días atrás, preguntándose si es que la lavadora se los había tragado. Eran de un color rojo gryffindor muy llamativo con snitchs doradas revoloteando. Lo que los hacía diferente de otros calzoncillos, era la inscripción en la parte de atrás.

« _Cógeme_ ».

George se había reído de lo lindo cuando Harry desenvolvió el regalo la Navidad pasada, en medio de la Madriguera, delante de todo el mundo. El rojo de sus mejillas rivalizó con el del trozo de tela, aunque nada podía compararse a Ron preguntando qué tenía de gracioso y sonrojándose segundos después al llegar a la respuesta él solo.

Harry se acercó hasta los labios de un Draco enfurruñado que no dudó ni un segundo en morderle con fuerza cuando se atrevió a besarle.

—¡Eh! Eso duele. —Se lamió el labio, notando un desagradable saborcillo a sangre. Draco le sonrió satisfecho—. ¿A qué te desnudas tú solito, guapo?

—¿A qué te corto las pelotas, guapo? —Le devolvió Draco, casi incorporándose listo para cumplir con su amenaza.

Por supuesto, Harry sabía que sería totalmente capaz, así que optó por ser práctico. Tiró de las perneras de los pantalones, ganándose un gruñido por parte del rubio, que no sabía si calificar de dolor o de placer, por el brusco roce a sus partes íntimas.

—Eres un animal, Potter.

—Puede. —Se bajó de la cama para quitarle del todo el pantalón, evitando deliberadamente oler sus pies, ¿cómo podían oler tan mal?—. Te compenso enseguida.

Draco ladeó el rostro interesado. Sus ojos grises, oscuros por la falta de luz en la habitación y por el calor que iba en aumento entre sus piernas, no se apartaron de él en ningún momento, le siguieron con la mirada sin vacilar, ni siquiera cuando se inclinó para rozar con la nariz el bulto en los boxers.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, y agarró con fuerza las sábanas arrugadas de la cama, mientras que Harry se siguió impregnando del olor almizclado de Draco. Antes de que el rubio pudiera procesarlo, Harry tomó el bulto entre sus labios, todavía tapado por la sencilla tela de los calzoncillos.

Draco alzó las caderas, angustiado.

—Harry… no seas... —Enredó los dedos en la mata de pelo que tenía Harry en la cabeza, el chico rió, al notar el tirón desagradable—. ¡No hagas eso, joder! ¡Quítame los calzoncillos!

Harry lo miró por encima de sus pestañas, todavía sin soltar la erección cubierta de Draco. El rubio parecía sufrir, pero Harry lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el sufrimiento era la antesala al orgasmo y que en realidad no quería que Harry se detuviera por nada en el mundo.

Draco elevó las caderas de nuevo. Harry aprovechó esa oportunidad para meter las manos y tomar el culo del rubio en sus manos; amasó las mejillas con fuerza, ganándose algún que otro jadeo, y soltó la erección, no sin antes darle un lametón, para tomar los labios de Draco en un beso en condiciones.

Fue un beso descuidado lleno de dientes y lenguas queriendo tomar el control, pero no por eso menos placentero. Harry murmuró un hechizo sin varita directamente contra los labios de Draco, ganándose un nuevo beso.

El encantamiento liberó la erección más que necesitada de Draco. Harry se recostó encima del rubio, casi alineando sus erecciones y los dos empezaron a moverse; a frotarse para conseguir la mayor fricción posible.

—Harry. —Lloriqueó contra sus labios, enredó sus piernas en la cintura del moreno para que el contacto fuese más directo—. Oh, joder. Sí. Mierda, sí.

Harry le dio un mordisco en la barbilla, descendió hasta su cuello, donde dejó un chupetón más que notable, y continúo hasta su clavícula, con un reguero de besos húmedos. Se entretuvo un poco más de lo necesario en cada cicatriz del _sectumsempra_ en su pecho. Draco volvió a enredar sus manos en el pelo salvaje de Harry, más por hacer algo que porque quisiera impedirle sus muestras de cariño.

Estuvo un buen rato en su torso desnudo pero en lugar de descender hasta su palpitante erección, tomó el brazo izquierdo para llenarlo de besos y para delinear con la lengua el fantasma de la Marca Tenebrosa, todo esto sin apartar sus ojos verdes del rostro descompuesto por el deseo de Draco.

—Te mataré, Potter. Lo juro.

—Lo sé. —Se metió el dedo índice de Draco en la boca, demostrándole lo que podía hacer con su polla o lo que haría en breve—. Créeme, lo sé.

Harry todavía llevaba su ropa interior puesta, se percató Draco con el ceño fruncido. Si había algo que odiaba muchísimo era no tener la polla de Potter delante de sus narices, en todo su esplendor. _Merlín_ , se le hizo la boca agua solo de imaginarla entre sus labios o dentro de su cuerpo, derramándose en su interior.

O entre sus estómagos, mientras Harry le cabalgaba. Gimoteó de pura rabia, al notar la tensión entre sus bolas, casi podía sentir el líquido preseminal bañando su piel.

Harry soltó su mano y se posicionó entre las piernas de Draco, admirando el pene erecto de su novio; acarició con la yema de los dedos el vello púbico que rodeaba los testículos de Draco, casi alcanzando su pene, mientras observaba el glande que estaba alcanzando un color violáceo. Le dio un pequeño tirón al vello, recibiendo a cambio un gritito agudo de su novio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —susurró pues no estaba seguro de hablar más alto y no sonar como un animal en celo—. Dímelo, y lo haré.

Draco intentó alzar las caderas, en una invitación silenciosa.

—¿Quieres que te folle hasta decir basta? —Pasó las manos por los muslos interiores—. ¿O quieres que te la chupe?

—Que te jodan.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Se burló—. ¿Quieres ver tu polla entrando en mi culo? ¿Me quieres montándote?

—Dios mío. —Era de las pocas veces que Harry podía ver a Draco jurando como un muggle, era divertido—. No lo sé, solo…

Harry se llevó la mano a su propia erección, la agarró con fuerza.

—Estoy a punto de correrme. —Gruñó—. Como un puto adolescente, en los calzoncillos. ¿Te parece bien?

—Chúpamela.

Harry sonrió, era una sonrisa perversa para nada gryffindoresca. Draco tuvo un segundo de lucidez donde se preguntó qué cara pondrían la comadreja y la sabelotodo, si pudieran ver a Harry así, como un slytherin que sabe el poder que tiene sobre su presa y cómo utilizarlo. También se preguntó, y esta vez con furia, una furia ciega irreconocible, si la comadrejita sí que lo sabría.

El moreno, ajeno al torbellino de celos que se apoderó de Draco, tomó la erección de su novio por la base y sin cuidado alguno, como si todavía fuese un novato que no había hecho eso un millón de veces, se la metió entera en la garganta. Draco aulló de placer, y se obligó a mantenerse quieto, pues no quería ahogarlo, no cuando tenía los putos cojones de tomarlo entero.

—¿Sorprendido?

—Pon tu boca ahí, otra vez —escupió a punto de perder el control o el conocimiento, no sabía que era peor. Harry tarareó feliz, y se preparó para darle la mamada de su vida o de intentarlo.

No le tomó entero en esta ocasión, sino que optó por comenzar una tortura exquisita con su lengua, según palabras mentales de Draco. Tampoco es como si pudiera pensar algo coherente, no cuando Harry se había propuesto matarlo con ese húmedo músculo al que se atrevía a llamar lengua.

Le haría un altar a esa puta lengua.

O una estatua, una enorme.

—Sí, sí…

Durante unos minutos, Draco fue incapaz de hilar dos ideas coherentes juntas que no tuvieran nada que ver con esa maldita lengua o su cuerpo a punto de explotar. Solo podía gruñir, retorcerse y gemir palabras sin sentido, totalmente inconexas mientras se dejaba llevar. Harry estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, notaba un dolor punzante en la mandíbula pero hasta eso valía la pena con tal de ver a su novio serpenteando en la cama, perdiendo el control y siendo simplemente él.

—¡Harry! —Gritó, y clavó los talones en la cama, impulsándose—. Me corro, ¡voy a correrme!

Harry soltó su palpitante polla con un sonido obsceno y la sostuvo desde la base para asegurarse de que Draco no se corría. El rubio gimoteó casi gruñó. Su rostro, perlado por el sudor, se contrae por el dolor que sentía en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—Harry... —Se relamió los labios y miró, por debajo de las largas pestañas, los ojos oscurecidos de su novio—. Te odio…

—¿No quieres irte dentro de mí? —preguntó con fingida sorpresa mientras realizaba un _accio_ no verbal; sostuvo la varita con firmeza—. ¿No quieres que te cabalgue?

—Merlín…

Harry realizó una serie de encantamientos que se sabía prácticamente de memoria, entre los que estaban uno de lubricación y otro de protección. Algún día, se dijo mientras se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas, sin apartar la vista de Draco, probarían los métodos muggles, aunque solamente fuese para ver la cara de horror de Draco ante un preservativo.

Draco, en un impulso, le sostuvo de las caderas para sostenerlo. Harry tomó la polla de su novio, y la alineó en su entrada. El rubio se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras sentía el calor de la intimidad de Harry, rodeándolo. Era demasiado estrecho, demasiado perfecto para poder soportarlo más de unos minutos.

Demasiado _todo_.

Merlín, sí que eran unos adolescentes hormonados ahora mismo.

—No te muevas. —Gruñó más que suplicó—. Un segundo…

—Un segundo.

Se corrigió, tomando la polla dura de Harry entre sus dedos sudados, ninguno de los dos duraría apenas unos minutos. Con el dedo pulgar, casi temblando, esparció el líquido preseminal por la cabeza roja de Harry, ganándose un gruñido satisfecho. Draco no tuvo tiempo de saborear su reacción, porque el jodido héroe empezó a moverse sobre su polla, follándose a sí mismo y volviéndolo loco de remate a él.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos incoherentes. Draco clavó sus dedos en las caderas de Harry y empezaron a danzar con fuerza, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse, como si esa fuese la última vez que fueran a estar juntos; follaron sin piedad. Una lucha de piel contra piel, la serpiente sometiéndose al león o el león embriagado por el veneno de la serpiente.

Draco elevó las caderas y gritó, le importaba una mierda si los vecinos podían escucharle o si se quedaba ronco una temporada, no podía simplemente permanecer en silencio mordiéndose la lengua, necesitaba gritar. Fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida, o lo fue en ese momento, seguramente pensaría lo mismo la próxima vez.

Harry no tardó mucho más en alcanzar el suyo, se corrió con la misma fuerza, salpicando parte de sus pechos y estómagos. Para después, acabar cayendo como un peso muerto en los brazos de Draco.

Fue el rubio quien lanzó los hechizos de limpieza pertinentes.

—¿Y bien? —Gruñó contra su pecho, minutos después—. ¿Me odias ahora?

—¿Qué? —Acarició su espalda de forma mecánica, notando como el sueño se acercaba—. ¿Odiarte? —soltó una carcajada seca—. Dudo que ahora pueda…

Harry ronroneó feliz, y le dio un pequeño beso en una de las cicatrices. Draco lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, sin importarle que le estuviera aplastando medio cuerpo o que la sábana, que tendría que estar cubriéndolos, estuviera debajo de ellos, enredada entre sus piernas.

—Buenas noches, Harry —murmuró, su cabello negro acariciando su rostro. Harry se acurrucó, y cerró los ojos.

O así fue, aunque era capaz de dormir sudado con el olor a sexo en las sábanas y en su piel o en la de Draco, el olor a huevos podridos era insoportable.

—Draco. —Soltó un gruñido de reconocimiento—. ¿No quieres ducharte?

—No puedo ni levantarme como que voy a intentar ir hasta el baño, sí claro. —Harry no le permitió cerrar los ojos—. ¿Sabes? No es que tú huelas mejor que yo.

—¿Y si nos duchamos juntos? —Se echó a un lado y jaló a Draco del brazo, el chico se resistió todo lo que pudo—. Levántate.

—No. —Ocultó el rostro en la almohada—. Dúchate tú, yo voy a dormir.

Se le quedó mirando, pensando en la mejor forma de obligarlo a ir hasta el baño sin decir el motivo real. Draco había hundido el rostro en la almohada y por la forma acompasada de su respiración, parecía dormido.

Le había echado de menos. Su relación no tenía más que unos meses, pero Draco se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida, había sido horrible estar esos días sin sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus sonrisitas de suficiencia, sus caricias desinteresadas o sus besos robados; acarició con cuidado el cabello rubiasco. Recuperó su varita, que se había caído al suelo, y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza en los pies de Draco.

—¿Qué estás…?

Harry dejó caer la varita.

—Potter, ¿por qué me has lanzado un hechizo? —A pesar de estar medio dormido, Draco sonaba amenazante—. Habla.

—Tus pies. —Era inútil ocultar la verdad—. Huelen un poco mal.

Draco parpadeó confundido, sin emitir ningún sonido. Harry quería relajarse, de verdad, pero uno no le decía a Draco Malfoy que le olían los pies y salía de una pieza de la conversación. Ni de coña. Harry podría haber sobrevivido a la maldición mortal, a duras penas, incluso a un puñado de mortífagos, pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo esta vez.

El rubio se irguió.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Bueno, ¿dónde estaba el valor Gryffindor?

—No hagamos un problema de esto. —Comenzó con tono conciliador—. Lávate los pies, vuelve a la cama y…

Draco sacó los pies de debajo de las sábanas.

—Bésame el pie. —Harry casi se cayó de culo cuando Draco le puso el pie en la cara—. Y olvidaré esa asquerosa mentira que ha salido de tu boca.

—Ni borracho. —Intentó sujetarle la pierna.

—¿Perdona?

—Huelen mal. —Estaba al borde del precipicio, se iba a caer—. Draco, adoro cada parte de tu cuerpo…

—Pues besa el pie. —Cada palabra lanzada cuál hechizo punzante— y dormiremos abrazaditos.

Bien podría haber dicho que lo iba a despedazar vivo si no lo besaba, que habría tenido el mismo efecto. No recordaba que a su novio le olieran tan mal los pies, tal vez era el calzado o a saber. Poco importaba a estas alturas, nadie era perfecto.

—Draco, compruébalo tú mismo.

—No. —Soltó tajante—. Sé que huelen mal.

—¿Qué? —¿Por qué discutían entonces?—. Si lo sabes…

—Que yo lo sepa no quiere decir que tú tengas la desfachatez de despreciar mis pies, bésalos.

—Esto es surrealista.

Se salió de la cama. Draco, desparramado en la cama, lo miró con una ceja arqueada, instándole a que volviera a la cama o hiciera otro comentario desafortunado contra cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Sea lo que fuera, iba a ahogarlo con una almohada.

—Esto es por tu bien. —Sonrió y levantó la varita en su dirección—. _Aguamanti_. _Fregotego_.

Agua, espuma y una esponja encantada.

Draco lo iba a matar, más le habría valido saltar por la ventana o lanzarse un imperdonable. Con un pase de varita, limpió el desastre. Draco seguía en la misma postura, como si no acabara de ser atacado por hechizos de limpieza, no de aseo, segundos antes.

—Potter —Su voz sonaba carente de emociones— espero que mañana no tengas comida con las comadrejas porque vas a ser mi puto esclavo. ¿Entendido?

—Si me niego…

—Más te vale llamar a los aurores, entonces.

Harry asintió de acuerdo.

—Todo el día. —Le aclaró mientras salía de la cama para quitarse la sensación de jabón de cocina del cuerpo. Sentía la piel acartonada—. Mueve tu culo, vas a bañarme.

Bueno, pensó, tampoco había ido tan mal. Podría haber sido peor, Draco bien podría haberle lanzado un maleficio desagradable o haberse marchado muy digno, y a saber cuando volvía a verle la cara.

—Prepara el baño. —Se sentó en la tapa del váter con las piernas cruzadas y gesto altanero—. Con burbujas.

Harry ocultó su sonrisa. No era el momento indicado para sonreír.

—Me vas a masajear los pies. —No era una orden ni una pregunta, sino un hecho—. Y espero que sea bueno o te maldeciré.

Harry soltó los productos de baño, y se acercó hasta su novio.

—Lo que el señor quiera. —Besó sus labios con suma delicadeza no sin temor, claro—. Pues, ¿qué sales de baño le gustaría?

Draco sonrió divertido y, mientras la magia de Harry preparaba el baño, siguiendo sus órdenes, enredó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, pegándose completamente a él, y se dejó levantar. Harry suspiró internamente, no todo estaba perdido esa noche, aunque tuviera que hacer lo que Draco quisiera durante veinticuatro horas.

No es como si el castigo fuese algo tan grave.

—Lo vas a pagar.

—Estoy preparado.

Draco atrapó sus labios en un beso y mordisqueó el labio inferior para así poder introducir la lengua, y profundizar el beso; se metió en la bañera segundos después, suspiró de alivio al sentir el calor invadiendo sus agarrotados músculos. Harry le acompañó inmediatamente, se sitúo detrás del rubio y le abrazó desde la cintura; mojó la esponja, y empezó a lavar a su novio.

Draco suspiró feliz.

—Quiero que modifiques las protecciones. —Ahogó un bostezo y se acurrucó en su pecho—. Y bloquees la Red Flú, eres mi prisionero.

Harry sonrió.

—Lo que el señor quiera.

Draco se removió hasta conseguir invertir su posición sin hacerse daño. Harry lo observó curioso y, cuando tuvo su pie casi metido en la boca, se echó a reír sin restricciones.

—Quiero mi masaje, ahora.

Harry tomó el pie y le dio un beso en el talón.

—Huele a vainilla, me gusta la vainilla.

—Huele a mí, Potter. —Le corrigió insolente—. Soy yo quien te gusto.

Esa noche no iba a terminar nunca.

Estaba bien con ello.

Los dos lo estaban.

* * *

 _¡Hola, de nuevo!_

 _Sé que esta historia ha quedado un poco más extensa de lo inicialmente planeado con esta recopilación pero hace tiempo que me dije que no hay que ponerse limitaciones, la inspiración manda. Si ella quiere que escriba x palabras, así será. :)_

 _Tengo muchas ideas en mente, creo que ya he elegido la siguiente, así que nos vemos la semana que viene. Sigo aceptando sugerencias, tanto aquí como en ao3. O en cualquier otro sitio, es decir, podéis hablarme por privado. Estoy tomando nota de todo lo que me decís, algunas ideas han captado toda mi atención, aunque no sé cuando les daré forma.  
_

 _¿Qué os está pareciendo todo esto? Sí, ya no puedo llamaros "hipotéticos lectores", sois reales. ESO ME HACE MUCHÍSIMA ILUSIÓN. Como he dicho, me encanta el recibimiento que me habéis dado, en serio. El drarry merece mucho más amor por nuestra parte, así que estaré por aquí todo el tiempo que sea posible. Ojalá para siempre(?. _

_Intentaré escribir un one-shot semanal, estoy turnando esto con el longfic (_ El fuego que consume nuestra alma _) que estoy escribiendo -no está publicado-, pero si una semana no puedo, no os preocupéis, lo compensaré._

 _No voy a irme a ninguna parte, aunque la universidad en septiembre diga lo contrario. :(_

 _NO ME ENROLLARÉ MÁS._

 _Espero vuestras opiniones e ideas._

 _PD: Si veis algún error de dedo o algo así, no dudéis en decírmelo. :)_

 _PD2: si queréis leer más drarry de este estilo, la maravillosa_ AliciaBlackM _me escribió "Historias corrientes". PASAOS Y DADLE AMOR._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


	3. esponjoso pero gruñón

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 _¡Siento el retraso!_

 _Sé que dije que tendría una actualización semanal, pero mi vida muggle se va complicando poco a poco a medida que la rutina vuelve. Sí, no-tan-hipotéticos lectores, vuelvo a la vida universitaria el lunes que viene y eso solo puede significar una cosa: menos tiempo libre. :(_

 _No preocuparos, seguiré por aquí. Me he propuesto revivir el drarry en español y voy a cumplir con mi palabra(?. Escribiré, solo que seguramente no pueda tener algo listo todos los miércoles de todas las semanas, aunque lo intentaré._

 _ **Quiero dedicarle esta historia a** mi preciosa **Amaly (Carly)** no solo por betear esta actualización, sino también por aguantar mis despistes, lo quisquillosa y pesada que puedo llegar a ser, aunque todavía no lo has descubierto del todo, créeme, y por pasarte el borrador sin las reglas de puntuación de los diálogos aplicadas. SOY UN DESASTRE, ¿he dicho ya que soy despistada? Lo repito. _

_Un beso enorme, guapa. (Pasaos por su perfil, tienes drarrys maravillosos)._

 _Y ahora sí, ¡disfrutad de la actualización!_

* * *

 **iii: esponjoso pero gruñón**

Draco releyó el hechizo una vez más; no porque no estuviera seguro de cómo ejecutarlo o si una palabra se pronunciaba de una forma concreta o de otra, sino porque la magia con la que estaba jugando era voluble y peligrosa, y él estaba demasiado cansado como para cometer un error de principiante.

Llevaba semanas estudiando cada palabra, movimiento de varita, lo que podía hacer y lo que no podía permitirse y los diferentes contrahechizos existentes que utilizaría, si cometía algún desliz. Era un buen _legeramente_ , tener un control absoluto sobre su mente le aseguraba un éxito sin errores. Sin embargo, una parte de él no dejaba de preguntarse qué haría al fallar. Todos los libros y tratados que tenía sobre el tema, insistían en meses de estudio y preparación antes de intentar practicar, por no hablar de la necesidad de tener a alguien supervisando la transformación, cuando el mago estuviera preparado.

¿Y cuándo lo estaría? Draco hacía años que no se acobardaba con facilidad. Tenía todas las de ganar en esta ocasión, no se podía estudiar más de lo que él lo había hecho. No obstante, la sensación de que podía cagarla, seguía asentada en su estómago. Draco comprendía de dónde venía su miedo, porque no era un inconsciente y sabía los riesgos que estaba tomando, pero tampoco se veía pidiendo ayuda a alguien. ¿Por qué inmiscuir a otra persona? Por más peligroso que fuese, no se fiaba de nadie.

No, ni siquiera de su novio. No era que no quisiera confiarle su vida, lo haría sin pestañear. Simplemente Harry era uno de los magos más poderosos vivo, a pesar de que se negara a reconocerlo, por lo que Draco no estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que estaba haciendo sin asegurarse primero de que podía conseguirlo. Su orgullo ante todo, por supuesto.

En otras circunstancias, sin las horas de sueño perdidas o ese cansancio sobre su cuerpo, Draco llegaría a otra conclusión más lógica, seguramente, el miedo a equivocarse, le haría replantearse su decisión de no hablar con alguien, no tenía que ser Harry, bien podría utilizar a Theo o a Daphne, pero Draco no podía razonar en ese momento.

¿Por qué esperar meses antes de practicar? Ni hablar de un año o más. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo con esa tontería; se sabía los pasos a seguir de memoria, incluso podría hacerlo dormido, ¿dónde estaba el problema?, ¿de verdad iba a ser un cobarde de nuevo?

¿Por qué no intentarlo _justo ahora_?

Cerró el libro, provocando que una fina capa de polvo se levantase por la fuerza ejercida. Draco dibujó una mueca de disgusto y se dijo que, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, mandaría los libros a limpiar con uno de los elfos de la mansión; y lanzó los hechizos de ocultación pertinentes. Si Harry apareciera antes de poder guardarlos, que lo dudaba, solo vería una mesa repleta de tomos enormes sobre leyes antiguas vigentes.

O lo que es lo mismo: algo demasiado aburrido para prestarle atención y descubrir el _glamour_.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, cerró los ojos y murmuró el hechizo, paladeando las sílabas y cuidando la entonación; despejó la mente de cualquier cosa que pudiera interferir con el cambio, y se concentró en su núcleo mágico, en la esencia de su magia que fluía libre en su sangre, dándole vida y forma.

No fue difícil, porque simplemente tenía que fortalecer sus barreras de _Legeremancia_ , cosa que hacía diariamente en el trabajo o cuando estaba fuera de casa, uno nunca podía fiarse de quien tenía alrededor, y sentir la magia vibrando bajo la piel, algo que sí era una novedad y por lo tanto, un poco más complicado, no imposible.

¿Cómo moldear tu núcleo mágico para facilitar la transformación?

Lo había estudiado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, pero el nudo en el estómago le puso de los nervios y casi le hizo perder la concentración. Respiró hondo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y las barreras puestas, se dijo que era tan sencillo como imaginarse moldeando el núcleo con sus propias manos.

Eso hizo. Siempre había pensado que su núcleo era como el agua, debido a que ese era el elemento de la Casa Slytherin, pero su mente no recreó un océano, imposible de manejar, ni siquiera un lago, sino un conjunto de nubes flotando o una masa desigual similar. Lejos de sentirse decepcionado, comenzó a moldear la magia sin dejar de pronunciar el hechizo.

Al principio, no pasó nada. Podía sentir la magia fluyendo a su alrededor, abrazándolo y dándole forma, a la par que él hacía exactamente lo mismo con ella, nada llamativo. Luego, el hechizo hizo efecto. Draco no sabía que había estado esperando, si un dolor punzante en alguna parte o cualquier cosa que le advirtiera que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no que el cambio fuese inmediato e indoloro.

La varita cayó al suelo, rebotando, y rodó hasta acabar debajo de la mesa. No es que hubiera podido observarlo personalmente, porque al abrir los ojos, lo único que pudo ver fue el cambio que sufrió la salita de estudio en un segundo, o cómo cambió, debido a él. Su visión se había agudizado, podía reconocer la pelusa de debajo del sofá desde esa distancia, también su olfato y, aunque no podía comprobarlo porque estaba solo, el oído.

¿Lo había hecho? ¿Se había transformado? ¿Y por qué todo parecía _tan grande_? Un escalofrío le recorrió el pelaje al comprender… _Un momento, ¿pelaje?_ ¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de ser demasiado pequeño? Él no podía ser pequeño, vale, se supone que no debía tener la imagen de un animal en mente, podía impedir el cambio, pero en la vida se le había pasado por la cabeza ser algo pequeño. Ni de broma. Las cosas pequeñas no intimidaban. No hacían daño.

El escalofrío volvió, mucho más pronunciado, al comprender que bien podría ser, y Merlín no lo quisiera, un jodido hurón. Solo de pensarlo quería vomitar o salir corriendo hasta su habitación, y esconderse debajo de las mantas.

— _No, Draco, céntrate._ —Se quedó paralizado al escucharse. Había leído que el animago podía hablar con mayor o menor dificultad, dependiendo de su capacidad de separar la mente humana de la mente animaga, solo que para oídos ajenos no sonaría para nada humano. Suspiró aliviado, no era un hurón, pero… — _¿Era eso…? No. No. ¿Por qué?_

Se apoyó en sus patas traseras, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, y levantó las delanteras, de un blanco casi cegador, y quiso morirse allí mismo cuando comprendió en lo que se había transformado.

— _Soy un…_ —Tragó saliva o el equivalente en su forma animaga; notó algo suave acariciando su cabecita, y se volvió de malas maneras—. _¿Qué?_

Cerró los ojos, disgustado consigo mismo.

Tenía cola. Una puta cola. Y, por supuesto, era grande y esponjosa. No necesitaba verla, _no quería verla_ , o tocarla para saberlo. Antes de que sufriera un infarto, si es que era posible, recordó el contrahechizo. No iba a estar ni un minuto, ni uno solo, sufriendo tontamente. Volvería a ser él mismo, se desharía de los libros y prepararía la cena o vería un poco la televisión, como si nada.

Sí, era un buen plan.

E imposible.

Draco gateó debajo de la mesa y recuperó su varita. Podía hacer el contrahechizo, no sabía porque no funcionaba sin varita, cuando el libro decía que era lo más fácil, pero no importaba, porque ahora funcionaría, aunque tuviera que hacerlo con la maldita varita en la boca.

Nada.

No ocurrió nada.

La varita cayó al suelo, otra vez.

Y Draco estaba a punto de morir de pura frustración.

¿Por qué no funcionaba? Se puso a dar vueltas en círculo y murmuró mentalmente, paladeando las sílabas y cuidando la entonación, el puto contrahechizo.

Nada.

— _Tranquilízate, tranquilízate._ —Estaba maullando, iba a darle algo—. _Si no estás tranquilo, no funcionará. Es como la aparición, es… Joder._

...

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando el techo, solo que, cuando volviera a ser él mismo, le gritaría a Potter por ser un guarro y no limpiar el polvo de la lámpara. Menos mal, pensó, que era un mago porque llega a ser un muggle y viviría en una pocilga.

— _Vamos a intentarlo._ —Ignoró el repelús que le dio escuchar el maullido lastimero escapar de su boca, y se concentró.

Abrió un ojo, todo se veía igual de inmenso.

Lo cerró de nuevo.

Cinco o seis veces después, se hizo una bola en el suelo.

…

Harry se apareció en el recibidor con la túnica de auror colgando de un brazo, mientras que del otro, colgaba una bolsa de plástico encantada para mantener caliente la comida tailandesa, de ese local que a Draco tanto le gustaba visitar cuando paseaban por la zona muggle.

La había comprado para darle una sorpresa, su novio se había pasado una buena temporada estresado por el trabajo y se merecía un respiro. Él también, si se lo preguntaban. Soltó la túnica en el perchero y se encaminó hasta el interior del apartamento, sin darse cuenta, o no prestando atención, a la pequeña bola blanca de pelo que había sobre la alfombra en la salita de estudio, dónde dejó una carpeta mágica con todos los informes que tenía que revisar ese fin de semana junto a la bolsa de comida para llevar.

—¿Draco? —Había un puñado de libros y pergaminos en la mesa—. ¿Estás en casa?

Las protecciones le decían que sí, pero a saber. No sería la primera vez que fallaban o había algún cortocircuito por toda la tecnología muggle que tenían.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando le pareció escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo. Frunció el ceño desconcertado, no era un sollozo, por lo menos no sonaba muy humano, sino un maullido ¿pero de dónde venía? Dio un vistazo general de la habitación, e iba a registrar el resto del apartamento, cuando vio una bola blanca acurrucada en la alfombra, cerca de la chimenea y del sillón favorito de Draco, medio oculta.

Era una especie de gato.

Un gato demasiado pequeño y con una cola enorme.

—¿De dónde has salido? —Guardó la varita en su funda, y se acercó precavido, a fin de cuentas, el gato se había colado en su casa. El minino pareció reconocer su presencia, porque se desenroscó, estirando su esponjosa cola, y clavó sus ojos, grises como perlas, en él. Había una advertencia en ellos—. Eh, calma. No voy a hacerte daño.

Si Draco pudiera arquear una ceja, lo habría hecho.

— _Pero yo sí, Potter. ¡Ayúdame!_ —Era inútil que gritase o que le lanzara una mirada asesina, Harry, lo único que veía, era un gato con malas pulgas.

Cualquier persona, en su sano juicio, mantendría las distancias con un gato con el pelaje erizado y esa mirada, que no presagiaba nada bueno, fija en él. Pero el imbécil de Potter nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien cuerdo. Ni en lo más mínimo.

Se puso en cuclillas, a una distancia prudencial, y lo miró curioso.

—¿De dónde has salido? —Repitió.

— _Tú eres gilipollas._ —Retiraba lo que había dicho antes, ni su vida le entregaría al gryffindor idiota, ¿por qué no estaba saliendo con alguien con dos neuronas en condiciones? Granger, por ejemplo... Ah, sí, Granger le faltaba _algo_ para que Draco pudiera considerarla una opción, algo colgando entre sus piernas.

Estaba peor de lo que pensaba, si estaba imaginándose a Granger desnuda con… _Oh, por Salazar y toda su estirpe, ¿podía tener más mala suerte?_

Sí, sí que podía. Tenía un novio idiota ahí mismo, como prueba.

Uno que era más tonto de lo que pensaba.

—Eh, no llores, pequeñín. —Lo primero que Draco vio, fue una mano gigante muy cerca de su cara o de su cuerpo entero.

Más tarde, cuando todo estuviera en calma, diría que hizo lo que hizo porque se dejó llevar por su lado animal, mucho más sensible y asustadizo, pero sería solo una excusa: si mordió la mano de Harry, si se colgó de ella y clavó sus diminutos dientes hasta sentir el sabor amargo de la sangre y atravesar la piel, fue porque estaba furioso y necesitaba liberar su ira de alguna forma.

Harry soltó un alarido y se echó hacia atrás de la impresión; cayó de culo contra el suelo y sacudió la mano con fuerza hasta que consiguió zafarse del gato, lanzándolo contra el sillón. Y menos mal que cayó en el sillón, menos mal. Porque si había algo que Draco odiaba más que ser un puto gato, era que lo tratasen como a la basura.

Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, ¿maltratador de novios en apuros y gatitos inocentes? Se iba a enterar, en cuanto recuperara su forma humana y su varita…

¡SU VARITA!

Harry, ignorando al gato que parecía dudar en cómo bajar del sillón, comprobó que el daño en su mano fuese superficial: había mucha sangre y tenía cuatro marcas atravesando parte de su piel, pero no parecía nada grave; nada que no pudiera curarse con un par de hechizos.

Siempre podía llamar a Hermione, si Draco no aparecía antes.

¿Dónde estaba Draco?

— _¡Potter! ¡Mi varita, justo ahí, debajo de la mesa!_ —Harry se lanzó los encantamientos correspondientes, incluyendo dos contra posibles infecciones, e ignoró los lamentos del gato, iba a deshacerse de él ahora mismo—. _¡Potter, no te hagas el sordo! ¡Sé que me estás escuchando! Pero... no puedes entenderme, mierda._

Se hizo una bola en el sillón, no sabía por qué, ni quería darle muchas vueltas, pero le relajaba y le ayudaba a pensar.

—No sé cómo has entrado —El gato asomó la cabeza. Harry estaba justo encima de él, apuntándole con la varita—, pero te vas ya. Mi novio no aguanta a los gatos y tú no me caes especialmente bien.

Draco se sentó sobre sus patas traseras.

— _¿Y dónde está tu novio? ¿No te parece extraño que no esté en casa, Potter? ¡Te dijo que estaría aquí!_

—Ya, tampoco te caigo bien. —Se cruzó de brazos, la varita seguía apuntándole. Eso le estaba empezando a mosquear—. O te vas por las buenas o por las malas.

Draco habría vuelto a soltar uno de sus comentarios, uno bueno y directo, a pesar de que Harry no pudiera entenderlo, pero había algo cortante en los ojos de su novio, en esos orbes esmeralda que siempre lo miraban con ternura y amor, que le hizo cerrar la boca y retroceder, ya no con el pelaje erizado, sino con una sensación de puro terror en todo el cuerpo. Harry le estaba dando la misma mirada que le daba a los magos que se atrevían a hacer un comentario horrible sobre él, por ser un ex mortífago, o a los periodistas que se pasaban de la raya.

No le gustaba ser el receptor de esa mirada, se sentía incorrecto.

Harry pareció notar su malestar, pues abandonó su postura defensiva y dulcificó su mirada. Draco ya no tenía tan claro lo que quería hacer, si darle una nueva cicatriz en la cara o lanzarse a sus brazos.

—No voy a hacerte daño, pequeñín —susurró, y estiró la mano en su dirección, esta vez no se acercó mucho, simplemente se la ofreció—. Ven, deja que te ayude a bajar.

Eso era un buen punto. Draco, por más que los gatos pudieran saltar desde una altura impresionante sin hacerse ningún rasguño, no se veía capaz de bajarse del sillón por sí solo, ni en un millón de años. Apoyó tentativamente una de sus patas, miró a los ojos verdes de su novio para asegurarse, y terminó por montarse.

Era más pequeño de lo que pensaba, grandioso.

—¿Ves? Todo bien. —Bajó la mano poco a poco—. ¿Puedo acariciarte?

— _No_ —gruñó, aunque no se movió ni hizo nada que pudiera malinterpretarse—, _y bájame de una maldita vez._

Si su madre le escuchase maldecir de esa forma, o de cualquier otra, le daría un infarto, pero es que ella no salía con Potter, si así fuera, comprendería la cantidad de palabrotas que Draco soltaba al cabo del día por su culpa.

En cuanto estuvo seguro en el suelo, corrió debajo de la mesa, recuperó su varita y se dirigió de vuelta a Harry.

—¿Pero qué? —Fue a quitarle la varita, pero el gato dio un paso atrás—. ¿Por qué está eso ahí? Draco nunca…

— _Vamos, Potter, no eres tan tonto._

Harry lo miró atentamente, como si lo viera por primera vez, y después en dirección al contenido de la mesa de trabajo de Draco. Se incorporó, revisó los libros por encima sin tocarlos. Era cuestión de tiempo, pensó Draco, mientras se acercaba hasta Harry, que descubriera el _glamour_ y supiera la verdad.

O eso esperaba.

Soltó la varita en el suelo, y maulló.

—No puede ser… —Con un pase de varita, los hechizos de ocultamiento desaparecieron—. ¿ _Los peligros de la Animagia_? ¡Draco!

— _Aleluya_. _Estaba empezando a creer que me quedaría así para siempre_ —Harry, boquiabierto, lanzó un rápido vistazo a los títulos de los libros, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de la conclusión a la que había llegado, para centrarse después en el gato y la varita que descansaban en el suelo. Draco movió la varita con la pata—. _¿Uno más uno? Es fácil._

Silenció a la vocecita que le dijo que también era fácil ser animago y mira dónde estaba.

—¿Draco? —Otro maullido—. Asiente si eres él.

Draco se mordió la lengua, y asintió.

—Por los calzones de Merlín, ¡eres un animago! —Se dejó caer al suelo, parecía feliz por esa noticia e incluso, orgulloso. Draco no quiso darle muchas vueltas al calorcito que sintió en la boca del estómago, no cuando seguía estando atrapado en el cuerpo de un gato—. ¡Y me has mordido! ¿¡Por qué!?

Su novio era idiota, confirmado y asimilado.

—No puedes volver a ser tú —comentó con resignación, segundos después, al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Draco? Podrías haber intentado transformarte conmigo delante. Es una locura lo que has hecho…

Si Harry creía que iba a consentir que le echase la bronca ahora que no podía defenderse adecuadamente, es que no le conocía en absoluto. Se lanzó contra él con claras intenciones de clavarle las uñas, pero Harry, que lo conocía demasiado bien, lo agarró al vuelo, como si se tratase de una snitch, y lo mantuvo a una distancia de seguridad de su cuerpo.

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Calma, fiera. —Se burló—. Llamaremos a Hermione, será más rápida solucionando esto. ¿Quieres que te acaricie mientras tanto?

— _¿Quieres que te arranque la piel a tiras?_

—No ha sonado como un "sí". Qué pena. —Lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo y, sin apartarlo de su campo de visión, como si esperara que Draco desapareciera, se acercó hasta la chimenea, el slytherin la había bloqueado unas horas atrás, así que Harry tuvo que lanzar una serie de hechizos, antes de tomar el cuenco con los polvos flú.

Draco se apartó de la chimenea.

—Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Hermione Granger. —Harry estaba en medio, por lo que le resultaba imposible saber si habían dirigido la llamada hasta el despacho de la sabelotodo o si en cambio, le estaban informando de que Granger se había marchado.

Lo dudaba.

Harry se apartó de la chimenea. Segundos después, Hermione estaba sacudiéndose la ceniza de su ropa en su salita de estudio. La antigua gryffindor parecía que iba a decir algo, pero entonces reparó en él.

—¿Es Draco?

—Sí, y ahora no puede volver a su forma, ¿sabes qué ha podido ir mal?

—Muchas cosas. —Respondió como si nada, parecía acostumbrada a lidiar con problemas como ese—. Imagino que no puede recordar el contrahechizo, pasa mucho.

— _Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Granger. No me toques los…_

—Estoy muy seguro. —Intervino Harry con tono apaciguador, como si hubiera podido entender los gruñidos de Draco—, que recuerda el contrahechizo perfectamente, ¿puede ser otra cosa?

Hermione arrugó la nariz, pensativa.

—Sí, que su núcleo mágico no acepte el cambio. —No parecía muy segura de esa opción, así que Draco se abstuvo de intervenir—. O tal vez, haya un desequilibrio mágico, como cuando un mago sufre un accidente o algo parecido y su varita deja de valerle, necesita otra.

—¿Y cuál es la solución aquí?

—Que otro lance el contrahechizo.

—No sabía que eso pudiera hacerse.

—Harry. —Le riñó tal y como lo haría una madre con sus polluelos—, ¿para qué entonces los libros dicen que es necesario estar acompañado en los primeros cambios? Para evitar cosas como esta.

—Ya, ya. Un error por mi parte. —Draco clavó sus ojos grises en Harry, contrariado, ¿por qué no le decía a Granger que él no había sabido nada de esto? ¿Qué era el slytherin quien la había fastidiado solito?—. ¿Y el contrahechizo es…?

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

Harry se mordisqueó una uña, ligeramente nervioso.

—Lo estás diciendo en serio. _Dios_ , Harry. —Se masajeó la sien, como si todo le resultara agotador e innecesario, y extrajo su varita—. Bien, Draco, quédate quieto y concéntrate en el contrahechizo.

No esperó respuesta.

Draco cerró los ojos y repitió el hechizo de la misma forma que lo había hecho un rato antes pero con resultados diferentes. El cambio sucedió con la misma suavidad que la transformación, no notó nada. Cuando abrió los ojos, parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz, y observó agradecido, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, que todo estaba en su tamaño original; que él había vuelto a ser un mago.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

Hermione se guardó la varita, y frunció el ceño.

—Espero que esto os haya servido de lección. —Les aclaró con ese tono de voz que a Draco le sacaba de sus casillas en Hogwarts, todavía lo hacía—. Y Draco, más te vale registrarte en el Ministerio.

—¿Cómo sabías el hechizo? —cuestionó Harry, ignorando como Draco se estiraba y comprobaba que todo estuviera en su sitio.

—¿Cómo no lo sabías tú?

Se marchó tan digna como había venido, sin esperar respuesta. Harry lo dejó estar, era Hermione de quién estaba hablando, por supuesto que se sabía un hechizo así.

—Ni de coña me registro. —Fue lo primero que Draco dijo, casi saboreó las palabras en sus labios; y recuperó la varita del suelo.

Harry clavó su mirada en su novio.

—Creo que mañana deberías hablar con ella, ya sabes, para ver qué salió mal y no repetirlo la próxima vez.

—No habrá próxima vez. —Miró la madera de espino casi con devoción—. Debería maldecirte, Potter.

—¿Cómo?

—Así. —Le lanzó un hechizo desconocido, que dejó una marca en el suelo cuando Harry lo esquivó con un _Protego_ —. Fallé.

—¡Me podrías haber hecho daño!

—No me mires así. —Entrecerró los ojos, y apuntó a Harry de nuevo—. ¡Me has dejado siendo un gato casi una hora! ¡MÁS DE UNA HORA!

—¡Tú eres quien ha decidido hacer esto solo! —Le gritó de vuelta, y dio un salto al recibir otro hechizo, este dejó una masa viscosa en el suelo—. ¡Y deja de hechizarme, maldita sea!

—Todavía no lo he hecho —comentó, observando con una pizca de desagrado la masa que manchaba su alfombra—. Todo esto es tu culpa, Potter. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Estoy alucinando mucho. —Ahora era él quien sujetaba su varita con fuerza, listo para desarmar a Draco—. Eres el irresponsable en esta historia y soy yo quien se lleva los gritos, ¿cómo me como eso?

—¿Con esto? —Le dio de lleno con un hechizo de desarme, el mismo que Harry usó con una milésima de segundo de diferencia.

Los dos acabaron lanzados por el aire. Harry se dio de lleno contra la pared, tirando varios libros de la estantería de al lado, y con un dolor de espalda horrible, mientras que Draco acabó en el pasillo, golpeándose la cabeza, y medio tirado en el suelo.

—Draco. —Gruñó Harry, sobándose la nuca e intentando ponerse en pie—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

No hubo respuesta.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y recuperó la varita de Draco, la suya no estaba a la vista. Salió al pasillo, sin rastros de su novio, y se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartían, al final del pasillo.

Draco estaba, como Harry había imaginado, tumbado en la cama y con la cabeza oculta bajo un cojín. Era demasiado predecible, aunque quería dejarlo ahí, haciéndose la reina del drama, necesitaba comprobar que no se hubiera hecho nada grave.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello. Las hebras rubias casi platinas de Draco siempre le habían parecido como seda al tacto. Harry estaba seguro de poder dormirse simplemente acariciando a su novio. El rubio, al principio, no se inmutó, pero al cabo de unos minutos, cuando las caricias se hicieron más insistentes y él más necesitado, ronroneó y se removió hasta apoyarse en el regazo de su novio, para así facilitarle el acceso a su cabello.

—¿De verdad que no vas a intentarlo? —Le preguntó bajito, no del todo seguro de cómo iba a ser recibida su pregunta. Draco se acurrucó aún más—. Estaré contigo la próxima vez, te lo prometo.

Draco abrió los ojos. Harry no pudo ver en ellos nada que le hiciera pensar que sus pelotas peligraban por su atrevimiento, por lo que continúo con sus caricias.

—No soy un gato.

—Vale.

—Pues eso. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó más, ronroneó más fuerte cuando Harry le rascó en la nuca—. Un poco más… abajo, un poco más. _Ahí_.

—No eres un gato. —Sonrió burlón, mientras Draco estiraba el cuello—. Por supuesto que no.

Aunque sabía que tendría que levantarse y golpear a Potter por reírse de él, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se mantuvo ahí, medio adormilado por todo el cansancio acumulado, en sus brazos.

—¿Quieres cenar?

—¿Con dibujos animados?

Draco se estiró cuan largo era en la cama y miró a Harry por debajo de sus pestañas. El moreno acarició el trozo de estómago descubierto, haciéndole cosquillas.

—O con porno.

—¿Cenando? —preguntó escandalizado—. No quiero cenar con una erección, gracias.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

…

Tres semanas después del incidente gatuno, como a Harry le gustaba llamarlo cuando Draco no estaba cerca, llegó a casa directamente desde el entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas, para encontrarse con un gato blanco jugando con un ovillo de lana.

Dejó caer su bolsa de entrenamiento, boquiabierto.

No sabía qué era lo que más le chocaba, si ver a Draco transformado en gato de nuevo o verlo jugando como si fuese verdaderamente un minino. Al reparar en su presencia, Draco se volvió hacia él y se transformó delante de sus narices.

—¿Draco?

—¿No venías a las cinco? —Tenía los brazos cruzados y le miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si Harry hubiera hecho algo horrible sin su consentimiento—. Son las cuatro. No me vuelvas a mentir.

Pasó por delante de él, Harry se apartó para no tropezar con él.

—¿Saldremos a cenar? —Harry miró el ovillo de lana tirado en el salón—. ¡Harry! ¿Me estás escuchando? Mañana salgo a primera hora por la reunión que te dije…

Harry no le estaba escuchando, ¿cómo podría?

Recogió el ovillo, estaba un poco deshilachado, pero era real.

—Increíble —murmuró—. Es increíble.

—¡Potter!

Harry se sobresaltó, no había esperado que su novio gritase como un desquiciado, y dejó caer el ovillo al suelo.

—Increíble.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 **notas finales:**

Gracias por todos los comentarios, lecturas, favoritos y/o follows. ¡Sois fantásticos! Me encantaría poder compensar los días de retraso con una historia más extensa, no puedo hacerlo aún, lo siento, pero sí deciros que pronto, tal vez la semana que viene, si todo va bien, tendréis una nueva historia sobre Draco y Harry del universo de _Hada doméstica_ (disponible en mi perfil). No se publicará en _Piezas imperfectas_ , si no por separado.

¿Tengo ideas para nuevas actualizaciones? Sí, tengo varias, elegiré la que más me llame la atención, pero siempre podéis dejarme las vuestras propias en los comentarios. :)

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha disgustado? ¿Qué pensáis del cliché gato!Draco? ¡Dejadme un comentario!**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


	4. eres un buenazo

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 _¡Siento el retraso!_

 _Si la otra vez mi vida muggle era complicada, ahora lo es mucho más; es lo que tiene estar metida de lleno en la rutina, madrugar mucho y llegar reventada a casa, que no tengo ganas ni de mirarme al espejo._

 _Sin embargo, aquí sigo, a duras penas, intentando seguir adelante con este proyecto, que ni de broma pienso abandonar, mientras me como la cabeza para que la inspiración se ponga a trabajar con el longfic. La vida de un ficker tampoco es fácil, eh._

 _Me dejo de tonterías y de excusas baratas, ¡aquí os dejo una nueva actualización!_

 _¡Gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia!_

* * *

 **iv. eres un buenazo.**

Era bien entrada la tarde, cuando Hermione apareció en su despacho.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Harry levantó la cabeza de la montaña de pergaminos que estaba revisando, la mayoría eran informes donde solo tenía que plasmar su firma, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

Con un movimiento de varita, y sabiendo que poco avanzaría lo que restaba de tarde, hizo desaparecer todos los papeles.

—¿Qué sucede? —Hermione parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para sentarse y aceptar la taza de té que apareció entre sus dedos—. ¿Ha pasado algo con los niños?

Hacía dos meses que Hermione se había reincorporado al trabajo, a pesar de que tanto Ron como él habían intentado convencerla de que era demasiado pronto y que, aunque Molly no tenía ningún problema en hacerse cargo de los niños, Hugo apenas alcanzaba los ocho meses; y ella aún necesitaba descansar.

Sin embargo, como todos imaginaban, fue imposible hacerla entrar en razón.

—No, no ha pasado nada malo —suspiró frustrada y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, que Harry no terminó de encajar en toda la situación—. Pero necesito pedirte un favor.

—Te escucho.

Andrómeda le había dicho un millón de veces que era demasiado servicial con la gente; que estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que se presentase ante su puerta sin pensarlo dos veces. Harry no lo creía así, pero era cierto que con sus amigos hacía una excepción. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que Draco, más de una vez, le había mirado como si fuese idiota, o le faltasen un par de neuronas, por no ser capaz de inventar una maldita excusa o decir simplemente _no_.

No sabía por qué, pero le daba en la nariz que se hallaba en una de esas situaciones.

Draco iba a matarle.

—Mira, la semana que viene operan a mi padre…

—¿Qué? ¿Está bien?

—Tranquilízate, no es nada grave. —Volvió a sonreír, pero a Harry le pareció que era una sonrisa forzada y no se vio capaz de relajarse; los muggles eran muy frágiles—. Es una operación casi rutinaria, no _puede_ pasar nada, pero quiero quedarme con ellos ese fin de semana y Ron va a acompañarme…

Ya sabía por dónde se dirigía el favor; si Draco estuviera aquí, justo a su lado, estaría mirándole fijamente, dejándole claro, sin palabras, porque el rubio nunca las necesitaba, que ni se le ocurriera decir que sí, que buscara una excusa, la más tonta del mundo incluso, pero que no aceptara lo que Hermione venía a pedirle.

—No te lo pediría si tuviera otra opción. —Soltó la taza en el escritorio y tomó la mano de Harry—. Molly y Arthur se van de fin de semana romántico y odiaría estropear sus planes, ya sabes como trabaja Molly.

Harry asintió, ligeramente atontado.

—Si no puedes…, bueno, me buscaré a alguien o quizá pueda llevar a los niños, pero Rose está con sus muestras de magia esporádicas y no querría…

Draco iba a matarle.

Era un hecho.

—No, no te preocupes. —Le dio un pequeño apretón, que pareció surtir efecto, pues los ojos de su amiga brillaron aliviados—. ¿La semana que viene, dices? Me viene genial, de verdad.

—Solo serán tres días —le corrigió rápidamente—; te prometo que el lunes por la mañana, como muy tarde, iré a recogerlos.

—Bien, tres días son geniales. —Sonrió entusiasta. Solo le faltaba dar un salto en el asiento, o ponerse a dar palmadas, era idiota—. Tres días con el tito Harry.

Y el tito Draco.

 _Oh, Merlín bendito._

No es que Draco odiase a los niños, o no les gustasen, solo que no era una persona paciente. Es cierto que tenía una magnífica relación con Teddy, a pesar de que el niño había sido un monstruito de cuidado desde que aprendió a andar, pero, claro, era su sobrino y nunca había causado muchos estropicios cuando se habían quedado con él, porque el niño, aunque nunca terminó de entenderlo, odiaba hacer nada que pudiera fastidiar a _su tito favorito en el mundo mundia_ l.

Todo un slytherin en potencia.

Pero no eran tres días con Teddy, ¡ojalá!, sino con una niña revoltosa de unos dos años y un niño que no paraba de llorar ni por toda la atención del mundo.

Tres días con dos mocosos Weasley, eso es lo que Draco diría.

O quizá no, simplemente lo mataría y se largaría tan campante.

—Será genial. —Se obligó a repetir, pues había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio y su amiga le miraba con duda—. De verdad, ¿el viernes que viene? Bien, genial.

Para actor no iba, eso estaba claro; no obstante, Hermione no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente le sonrió agradecida. Harry asintió cortez, llegando a la conclusión de que quizá Andrómeda tenía un poco de razón, mientras su amiga le daba unas cuantas indicaciones, antes de marcharse con la misma prisa con la que había aparecido.

Harry se recostó contra la silla y conjuró un _tempus_.

—Encima voy tarde… —bufó molesto—. ¿Por qué no me he ido a casa antes?

…

Cuando la guerra terminó, los puntos mágicos se expandieron por todo el territorio inglés, aparecieron nuevos barrios y centros mágicos, diferentes zonas comerciales y de residencia, aunque el Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade permanecieron como los centros de encuentro predilectos.

Harry había prometido encontrarse con Draco en La Guarida de las Pixies, un pub situado en el barrio mágico principal de Mánchester, que llevaba unas semanas abierto y era muy exclusivo. Harry no tenía muy claro como Draco había conseguido una reserva, pero por una vez no se quejó.

Ahora llegaba tarde.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de asearse; se conformó con un par de hechizos de limpieza, algunos más efectivos que otros, y con deshacerse de la túnica de auror y recoger el conjunto de ropa que Draco le había dejado encima de la cama. Sonrió burlón nada más verlo; daba igual los años que llevasen juntos y las discusiones tontas sobre ropa o lo que sea, Draco normalmente se salía con la suya.

Especialmente cuando Harry estaba a punto de enfadarlo.

Se apareció en la entrada del barrio mágico de Mánchester y caminó las pocas calles que le separaban del pub; todo el rato pensando en cómo sacar el tema o si era una buena idea buscar la forma de que Draco no estuviera ese fin de semana; a fin de cuentas, no sería extraño que cogiera un traslador a París, para ver a sus padres, o marcharse unos días con Pansy, ¿no era la semana de la moda en Madrid o algo así? O si no, visitar a Blaise en Bolonia.

Sí, se dijo, mientras cruzaba la calle hasta el pub, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

...

Draco miró el reloj de pulsera por novena vez consecutiva y bufó alterado, ¿dónde estaba el tardón de su novio? Seguramente se habría olvidado de que habían quedado y seguía ahí, en el despacho, revisando estúpidos informes, ¿quién lo diría?, mientras que él estaba allí, a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, esperándolo como un imbécil.

Impensable.

Se había gastado una cantidad obscena de galeones en reservar la zona más cotizada del pub; no solo eso, había movido todos los hilos a los que tenía acceso, incluso a los que no, para conseguir entrada en uno de los sitios de moda más exclusivos del territorio inglés, para que ahora su magnífico y olvidadizo novio no apareciera.

Iba a matarlo.

¿Se podía ser más imbécil?

Estaba a punto de levantarse, de estrellar la copa contra el suelo, o hacer algo así de estúpido, cuando notó que alguien se acercaba.

Por fin.

—¿Estás solo, bombón?

O no.

Draco se volvió lentamente, con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba, para poder ver al suicida que había osado interrumpir su diatriba mental contra su novio y así poder mandarle a la mierda como correspondía.

¿Le echarían a la calle si hechizaba a ese patán allí mismo? De todas formas, el pub ya no le parecía tan exclusivo.

El idiota, que no sabía diferenciar una mirada interesada de una asesina, o era verdaderamente un suicida, invadió su espacio personal, encerrándolo entre sus brazos e impidiendo que se moviera del asiento. Draco arrugó la nariz, pues ese patético intento de hombre olía a colonia barata y a cerveza, y se apartó todo lo que el respaldo de la silla le permitió sin que su vida peligrara.

Tampoco quería caerse de culo.

—O te quitas de ahí o te arranco las pelotas.

—Tú, bombón, puedes hacer con mis pelotas lo que quieras… —ronroneó contra su cuello, casi rozando su piel con los labios, y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes, dándole un pequeño tirón; Draco ahogó un grito e intentó alejarse—. Grita, guapa. ¡Me encantas! Sabes tan bien…

Draco estaba empezando a ver todo rojo.

Hoy no era un buen día para joderle.

—Eh, tú, gilipollas. —Tanto Draco como el suicida se giraron al escuchar una voz demasiado cerca; el rubio sonrió con suficiencia al reconocerle—. Hazme caso, márchate; o aquí, mi novio, va a matarte, ¿y sabes qué? Estoy reventado, y no quiero ir hasta el Ministerio para explicar por qué mi chico anda castrando a gente o usando hechizos _de dudosa procedencia._

—¿Cómo?

—O puedes quedarte ahí y yo te parto la cara. —Se encogió de hombros, como si nada, y dio un paso al frente—. Estás agotando mi paciencia.

—Sois muy raros, tíos… —comentó extrañado, dando un paso atrás y poniendo las manos en alto, en señal de paz—. Yo solo quería divertirme un rato.

—Que te pires.

Draco vio como el idiota salía pitando de allí, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento; tan pendiente estaba de ese asqueroso cobardica que no notó a Harry hasta que tuvo su mano ahuecando su mejilla. Draco se acurrucó en la tibieza de su mano, le había echado terriblemente de menos, o así fue hasta que recordó que el imbécil de su novio había llegado tarde.

Le miró mal.

—¿Dónde estabas, Potter?

Harry dibujó una mueca y se dejó caer, con aire culpable, en la única silla libre.

—Ha sido…, lo siento. Mucho trabajo. —Intentó explicarse, pero por la forma en que el moreno se trababa con las palabras, Draco supo que estaba ocultando algo—. ¿Quieres otra copa?

—No. —Se cruzó de brazos y le miró impasible; sabía que era la única manera de que Harry abriera su gran boca y contara qué mierda le había impedido llegar a su hora—. Quiero una explicación.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tenía más trabajo de lo esperado. —Una copa se materializó en la mesa de cristal, era de un líquido dorado y tenía unas semillas flotando—. ¿Podemos dejar la discusión para otro momento y relajarnos un rato, por favor?

A Harry le fastidiaba suplicar, pero como Draco era capaz de montar un numerito allí mismo, sin importarle quién o quiénes pudieran verlos, Harry prefería rebajarse un poco a tener que pagar las consecuencias en las páginas de _El Profeta_ o en cualquier revista sensacionalista.

No sería la primera vez.

Draco no respondió inmediatamente, así que Harry aprovechó y tomó la copa para darle un sorbo.

—Merlín, ¿qué es esto? —Frunció el ceño, sin saber si el sabor le agradaba o no, mientras llevaba la copa a la altura de los ojos—. ¿Esto tiene miel? ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere miel con alcohol?

—¿Tú? —preguntó con sorna; Harry arqueó una ceja, interrogante—. Potter, este local te da lo que quieras.

—Ya, claro, y ahora me han visto cara de oso o algo así —bufó sarcástico, y se preguntó si el pub tendría hojas de reclamaciones, porque lo estaban haciendo fatal con esos encantamientos convocadores de manual—. Pues no me gusta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Esa es tu forma de castigarme? ¿Burlándote de mí? —Soltó la copa en la mesita y fulminó con la mirada a su presuntuoso novio—. ¿De qué era la tuya?

—De moras.

—No me gusta este pub.

—Y a mí que me dejes plantado —contraatacó—. Pero, mira tú por donde, no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere.

—Lo siento, ¿vale?, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es el trabajo…

—Pero no es el trabajo lo que te ha retrasado, Potter, ¿vas a decirme ya, de una maldita vez, la verdad?

Harry abrió la boca para decirle dónde podía meterse sus dudas estúpidas, que era el mismo lugar que él no iba a tocarle esa noche, pero tan rápido como esa idea vino a su cabeza, la descartó.

¿Cómo y cuándo iba a decirle que tendría que vivir bajo el mismo techo que dos niños durante tres días?

Estaba claro, que si lo retrasaba, sería peor.

—Harry —le llamó poco después, sin atisbo de burla o de enfado; y Harry quiso darse de hostias a lo elfo doméstico—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Tengo que maldecir a alguien?

Le habría encantado sonreírle divertido, o enternecido porque cuando el rubio quería era todo un romántico, o seguirle la broma, incluso, pero lo mejor era soltar la bomba lo más rápido posible.

Y salir corriendo, si era necesario.

—No, no es nada malo. —Cogió la copa medio vacía de Draco y se la bebió de un trago; por lo menos era menos empalagosa que la suya—. Es que… Bueno, Hermione ha venido y…

—Te ha pedido un favor. —Terminó por él; Draco se relajó en el asiento y suspiró aliviado, como si realmente hubiera estado esperando una mala noticia—. A ver, dime, ¿en qué gilipollez nos has metido?

—No es nada malo.

—Eso ya lo has dicho y tiene que ser un poco malo porque tengo la sensación de estar yendo directo al matadero —bromeó—. Dispara.

—Esa expresión no se usa…

—Qué me lo digas, ya, a bocajarro.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no dejarle claro a su novio que hablaba como un tío de unos sesenta años o más; las expresiones muggles no se le daban bien, al pobre, pero a veces es que se le notaba demasiado.

Era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—Prometí quedarnos con Rose y Hugo el fin de semana que viene —dijo de carrerilla, casi comiéndose alguna sílaba; sin embargo, por la expresión que Draco le daba, le había entendido perfectamente—. Tres días nada más.

—¿Tres días con esos críos del demonio? —Le tembló la voz en el último momento; era como si hubiera escuchado que tenía que vivir sin magia de por vida o algo igual de horrible—. ¿Tú estás loco? Ni de broma, ¿me oyes? Nos destruirán el piso, ¡no dormiremos nada!, sería una catástrofe.

—Draco, exageras.

—No, y lo sabes muy bien. ¡Son pequeños _Weasleys_! —escupió el apellido como si fuera algo sumamente desagradable—. Será el fin de nuestra relación.

Harry boqueó, pero acabó sacudiendo la cabeza en negación; era mejor permitir que Draco dijese todas las tonterías que se le vinieran a la cabeza con tal de que asimilara la realidad a que le quisiera hechizar, o abandonar temporalmente. O no tan temporalmente.

Una copa, líquido ambarino, apareció frente a Draco.

Era whiskey de fuego.

—Va a ser que sí que el local sabe lo que quieres, ¿eh?

—No tiene gracia, Potter. —Y de nuevo con los apellidos; dejó que Draco se bebiera el vaso de un golpe, tosió durante unos segundos por falta de costumbre, y siguió despotricando contra él—. Dime una cosa, Potty, ¿por qué narices hacemos de niñeros?

Bueno, pensó Harry, era un paso hacia adelante si se incluía en la pregunta.

—Operan al padre de Hermione —comentó, a modo de explicación, pero Draco le miraba como si no le sirviera de nada—. Será en un lugar muggle, no pueden tener a Rose allí en medio, por el estatuto del secreto y esas cosas.

Draco parpadeó, pensativo.

—Bien, vale, pero esta me la pagas.

—¿La copa? Encantado.

—Potter, estás a punto de ganarte una hostia, ten cuidado.

Harry sonrió y, por extraño que pareciera, cuando volvió a tomar su copa, sí que le agradó un poco la miel.

…

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo esperado; Harry había pedido expresamente el día libre, porque sabía la suerte que tenía últimamente y lo que menos necesitaba es que a su novio le diera un infarto porque él fuese lo suficiente idiota como para que le asignasen un caso de última hora.

Que no sería nada raro.

—¿A qué hora traen a los _niños_?

—Hermione me dijo que para las nueve. —Bostezó todavía recostado en la cama con las sábanas arrugadas entre las piernas; desde ahí podía escuchar el sonido de las cisterna y, poco después, el del grifo—. ¿Nos duchamos juntos?

—No.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se abrazó a la almohada; tenían aún una hora de margen, así que podía descansar, aunque fuesen unos minutos.

No podía llevar mucho rato dormitando cuando sintió unas gotas de agua helada cayéndole en el rostro.

Se removió incómodo.

—Ay, Draco, ¿qué haces? —balbuceó, ocultando la cara en la almohada; Draco, que acabaría de salir de la ducha, se le echó encima sin muchos miramientos—. ¡Bájate! ¡Estás chorreando!

—Vaya, ¿y por qué será?

—Me haces daño —gruñó, y le empujó con las pocas fuerzas de las que disponía, ganándose una carcajada—. Draco, apártate.

—Yo estoy cómodo.

—Yo no.

—¿En serio? A mí me parece que sí. —Le dio un beso en la cabeza, deleitándose un poco más de la cuenta en el olor de su pelo—. ¡Por Salazar!, hueles fatal.

—Pues sal para que pueda ducharme, _gordito_.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Qué me llames gordo? ¿A ti qué te parece? —Draco empujó con fuerza, convirtiéndose en un peso muerto y casi quitándole el aire—. ¡Repítelo si te atreves! ¡Vamos, gryffindor de pacotilla!

Estuvieron unos minutos forcejeando como niños pequeños hasta que la alarma que Harry había puesto, la noche anterior, empezó a sonar por toda la habitación. Draco, al final y a regañadientes, se quitó de encima y se dirigió hasta el armario para buscar algo de ropa, mientras que Harry corrió para darse una ducha rápida.

Fue el rubio quien preparó el desayuno, pues el tiempo se les había echado encima.

—Vas a ahogarte, Potter —comentó al ver como su novio se bebía el café con un trozo de tostada en la boca—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan guarro?

Harry no mordió el anzuelo; terminó de desayunar, casi ahogándose en mermelada, y a golpe de varita recogió los pocos platos sucios, dejando todo en orden.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Harry, una cosa. —El aludido levantó las protecciones para que sus amigos pudieran aparecerse en la hora acordada—. Para que no haya confusiones, voy a ayudarte a cuidar a los niños, pero no pienso cambiar pañales ni bañarlos ni nada que se te pueda pasar por esa cabeza hueca tuya, ¿me entiendes?

Harry sonrió.

—Que sí, me quedó claro la primera vez que me lo dijiste y las cientos de veces posteriores.

—Ya, bueno, por si acaso.

Harry se acercó y le dio un pico en los labios, Draco intentó profundizarlo, porque, sinceramente, echaba en falta las mañanas libres entre besos y arrumacos. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad, ya que los Weasleys de las narices decidieron que era el momento adecuado para aparecerse en la entrada del apartamento y armar un alboroto.

Draco gruñó contra los labios de Harry, pero dejó que fuera a recibir a sus invitados temporales mientras que él se preguntaba, no por primera vez, por qué estaba allí cuando podría haberse largado con Theo y Daphne, o con cualquiera.

¿Por qué tenía la semana libre?

—Creo que necesito un whiskey.

...

El viernes no fue tan malo como Draco había vaticinado horas atrás, o durante toda la semana; no es que los dos monstruitos pelirrojos resultaran ser unos angelitos, que no lo eran en absoluto, pero Harry había sido quien se había tragado todas las gamberradas, mientras que él se había instalado en el despacho toda la mañana para ponerse al día con las nuevas normativas internacionales.

El almuerzo, en cambio, sí que fue una batalla campal y Draco salió de la cocina con una masa verde vómito en el pelo; gracias a todas las deidades habidas y por haber, no era vómito de verdad, sino el intento del patético de su novio de hacer una maldita papilla con las indicaciones de Granger.

Granger era más tonta de lo que parecía, si había creído que Harry sería capaz de mezclar dos condimentos en condiciones.

—Dale ese maldito biberón al mocoso…

—¡Ha dicho una palabrota! —gritó la pequeña bola de pelo que Granger y Weasley habían llamado Rose; Draco arrugó la nariz cuando se percató que la niña se estaba ensuciando el pelo—. ¡Tiene que dar una moneda! ¡Una moneda!

Mejor no preguntar, pensó.

—Hazle un biberón al niño —le repitió a Harry, a punto de perder los papeles, pero apiadándose de su novio al ver lo agotado que estaba—, ¿y tú, pequeña?, ¿tus papis te permiten comer pizza?

Rose, con esos ojos enormes que tenía y esos rizos pelirrojos que caían en cascada sobre su rostro, asintió efusivamente.

—Draco, no sé…

—Un poco de pizza no le hará daño. —Atajó y, sin darle oportunidad a réplica, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y pulsó los números de la pizzería que frecuentaban algunos fin de semana—. Una pizza normalita para todos.

—¡Sí! ¡Pizza! —canturreó la niña, haciendo un desastre en la mesa—. ¡Una pizza! ¡Tito Harry!

Hugo, la bola pelirroja del demonio número dos, empezó a berrear con más fuerza.

Draco salió de la cocina y lanzó un _muffliato_ , no sin antes preguntarse qué clase de pulmones tenía ese mocoso para gritar tanto y no hacerse daño.

...

Harry se pasó toda la tarde jugando con los niños. Draco estuvo un rato con ellos, sentado en un sillón apartado mientras fingía leer un libro, evitando concienzudamente hacer contacto visual con la niñita descarada y que Harry no le viera riéndose de las payasadas que hacía para que Hugo no llorase.

—¿Qué lees? —La niña se apoyó en sus rodillas y se puso de puntillas, como si así pudiera llegar hasta el libro; Draco le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a su novio, pero este estaba haciendo de caballito para el mocoso—. ¿Es un cuento?

—No.

Rose, para su sorpresa, ladeó el rostro interesada.

—¿Y qué es?

—Un libro sobre tortura —le respondió sonriente, esperando que así la niña volviera hasta su tío adorado y si era llorando, mucho mejor, pero no lo hizo—. ¿Quieres ver cómo torturan a niñas molestas y pelirrojas?

La niña parpadeó.

—¿Aupa?

Draco no daba crédito; soltó el libro en la mesita y, como si estuviera en un trance o bajo la maldición _imperio_ , cogió a la niña en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. La pelirroja no tardó mucho en acomodarse, y le estuvo un buen rato observando con esos ojos azules que le ponían un poco nervioso.

Era la mirada de Granger, pero los ojos de Weasley.

Espeluznante.

—¿Me cuentas una historia?

—Yo no cuento historias —le respondió, aunque era mentira; cuando Teddy era más pequeño, se pasaba noches enteras haciéndolo—. Ese es el tito Harry.

—El tito Harry es infantil —dijo con pesadez, alargando las sílabas de la última palabra para enfatizar más una verdad que creía incuestionable—. Tú no, ¿me equivoco?

—Tienes dos años, ¿verdad?

—Sí, dos años. —Le enseñó dos dedos regordetes—. ¿Y?

—Nada, que se nota que tu mami es Hermione. —Miró hacia la alfombra repleta de juguetes y libros de colores, y algo se removió en su interior, algo cálido que le puso los pelos de punta—. ¿Quieres que te cuente como tus papás se enamoraron?

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó entusiasmada; Draco intentó que su sonrisa no fuera muy perversa, iba a divertirse a costa del trío de oro un rato.

—Claro, es una historia muy divertida.

La niña se acurrucó entre sus brazos y escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpir en ningún momento, la historia surrealista que Draco le iba contando.

Valdrían la pena los gritos de Weasley después.

—Hugo se ha dormido —susurró Harry, dejándose caer en el suelo, entre las piernas de Draco—. Estoy reventado.

—Y sucio.

—¿Rose está…? —preguntó temeroso, en voz baja, ignorando el comentario fuera de lugar de su novio; y comprobó por sí mismo si la niña dormía—. Uff, menos mal.

—Es una chica muy lista.

—Y está durmiendo, eso es lo mejor —tarareó entre feliz y agotado.

Harry cerró los ojos hasta que sintió la rodilla de Draco clavándose en su nuca.

—¿Qué? —Medio gruñó—. Ten piedad, por favor.

—¿Qué imagen tienes de mí? Da igual, no respondas a eso; ven y ayúdame con la niña, hay que llevarla hasta el cuarto, ¿o me ves con cara de cama portátil?

Harry volvió a gruñir, más ruidosamente esta vez, pero se incorporó para ayudarle; al final, después de poner los hechizos correspondientes en la habitación de los niños, los dos acabaron tendidos en la cama, a pesar de que no eran ni las cinco de la tarde.

—Draco —murmuró, Harry, contra la almohada—. Ven, abrázame.

El rubio sonrió divertido, e hizo lo que le pidió.

Sí, por fin podrían descansar.

...

Esa noche no durmieron nada.

Bueno, casi nada, porque Draco sí que durmió; lanzó varios hechizos silenciadores y echó a Harry de la habitación, alegando que era su problema por haber aceptado a ciegas ayudar a sus estúpidos amigos y que la próxima vez se lo pensara dos veces.

Harry, alucinando en colores, le dijo que tenía una boca muy sucia, que era un pésimo e insensible novio, y se marchó dando un portazo.

Lo que no sabía Draco es que el destino le odiaba con todas las de la ley; que sí, que no había aguantando los berrinches del mocoso ni el miedo injustificado de una niñita descarada de dos años a la oscuridad, pero eso no le libraba de los que los muggles llamaban karma.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, después de un copioso desayuno lleno de risas, gritos, comida volando de un lado a otro, varios hechizos de limpieza, y alguna que otra lágrima por parte de la bola pelirroja número dos, cuando ocurrió el desastre de los desastres.

Así le gustaba llamarlo Draco.

Harry prefería algo más vulgar como un "¡Ja!".

Un chasquido proveniente de la Red Flú, fue el detonante.

—Es para ti —le informó Draco, tras soltar la taza en el fregadero, después de haber ido a comprobar la chimenea—. Es tu jefe, no me he querido decir nada.

—Qué raro. —Recuperó un trapo de la encimera y se limpió las manos—. Termina de darle el puré.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. —Le calló con un pico—. Vuelvo enseguida, ¡y sin guerras, amor!

Rose soltó una risita.

—Bien, no puede ser muy difícil.

Draco estaba bañado en puré cuando Harry volvió a la cocina, una media hora después; aceptó el trapo que le tendió, aunque hubiera preferido un encantamiento de limpieza, y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y qué quería?

—No te va a gustar.

—Sorpréndeme —suspiró, resignado—. ¿Tu jefe también tiene dos niños _adorables_ para cuidar?

—No, es peor.

—No cuido perros. No me gustan los perros —le aclaró de mala manera; Harry dibujó una media sonrisa—. Gatos, quizá.

—Claro, porque tú…

—¿Quieres dormir en la cama esta noche?, pues cállate.

—En realidad, no. —Draco entrecerró los ojos, confundido, y le miró fijamente—. Quiero decir, que no dormiré aquí esta noche ni mañana.

—Potter, si esto es una broma…

Rose y Hugo, viendo la televisión en la otra sala, empezaron a hacer mucho ruido; era cuestión de tiempo que Hugo empezara a llorar _otra vez_.

—Lo siento muchísimo. —Harry intentó tomar su mano sobre la mesa, pero Draco se apartó—. No he podido decirle que no, verás, es…

—No, ni de coña, Potter, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

—Estaré de vuelta el domingo…

—No, no y no —vociferó, sin importarle lo más mínimo que los niños pudieran oírle y asustarse—. No vas a dejarme a solas con ellos… —Casi lloriqueó, porque realmente tenía ganas de llorar—. ¡Me matarán!

—Draco, por favor… No he querido aceptar, pero Robards solo confía en mí y…

El rubio salió de la cocina hecho una furia; Harry recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa, exhausto, sabiendo muy bien que su novio necesitaba unos minutos para razonar, pero preguntándose, no sin temor, si esta vez no serían minutos, sino horas o días, o era el fin.

Draco no podía abandonarlo por ser un buenazo, ¿cierto?

Quizá sí por ser tonto.

—Tito Harry —le llamó la pequeña, agarrándose de su camiseta—. ¿Tito _Daco_ está malito?

La miró por debajo del brazo, todavía con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, y suspiró frustrado. Ya le había dicho que sí a su jefe, no podía simplemente retractarse, así que lo mejor era ir a buscar a la reina del drama que tenía por novio y prometerlo lo imprometible con tal de que le hiciera el favor.

—Un poquito —le confesó; Rose parpadeó—. ¿Me ayudarás a que se ponga bueno?

—¡Sí!

—Vale, esto haremos…

…

Un toque en la puerta.

Otro más.

Draco gruñó molesto.

—Esfúmate, Potter, estoy enfadado y no soy una persona agradable cuando me enfadan; y mucho menos con el capullo que lo provoca.

—Ya, no me digas.

—Tus tendencias suicidas son preocupantes.

—No estás tan enfadado si me estás dirigiendo la palabra. —Draco estaba recostado contra el respaldo de la cama y le miraba como si quisiera torturarlo hasta la muerte—. No lo he hecho a propósito.

—Podrías haber dicho que no.

—Mañana por la noche estaré aquí, te lo prometo.

—Más te vale.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudarás con los niños? —le preguntó con cuidado—. Te compensaré.

—Joder que si lo harás. Vas a arrepentirte toda la vida por ser un buenazo.

—Pero aun así me quieres.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le dio con la almohada.

—Eh, cuidado con las gafas —bromeó y, al sentir que su vida no peligraba tanto como hacía unos minutos, se acercó y rodeó a su novio melodramático en un abrazo perezoso—. Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

—Tú no —le aclaró sin pizca de diversión, mientras se acomodaba en su pecho—. Y un pésimo padre, porque has dejado a los críos solos.

—No, que va. —Draco se giró para darle una mirada interrogante—. Rose se ha comprometido a hacer de hermana mayor.

—Rose tiene dos años; espero, Potter, que hayas puesto algún hechizo de protección.

—Pues…

—¡Irresponsable! —vociferó a la par que salía pitando de la habitación, casi tropezando con la sábana y comiéndose la puerta; Harry rio bajito, no porque temiera ser escuchado, es que estaba agotado a niveles incomprensibles.

Ser padre no estaba pagado.

¿Cómo lo harían sus amigos?

O cómo lo haría Draco hasta el domingo por la noche.

—Sí, supongo que tendré que regalarle algo muy caro para que me perdone —murmuró a nadie en particular; y se fue a alistarse para irse a trabajar.

Le quedaba un largo fin de semana.

A los dos.

* * *

 **continuará...**

* * *

 **notas finales:**

Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando, o quizá no, ¿por qué he puesto "continuará" y no "fin" como siempre? No pensaréis realmente que iba a dejar esto así, ¿verdad? ¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¿por quién me tomáis? Le toca a Draco convivir con dos monstruitos pelirrojos y eso tiene que ser muy divertido, salvo para el slytherin, ¿cómo no iba a escribir eso? ¡ES LO SIGUIENTE QUE ESCRIBIRÉ!

O intentaré, ya sabéis, la vida muggle. ¬¬

Gracias por todos los comentarios, lecturas, favoritos y/o follows. ¡Sois fantásticos! ¿Leísteis _Libre albedrío_? Lo publiqué hace nada, como prometí. ¿No? Pues está en mi perfil, al alcance de vuestra mano, ¿a qué esperáis? XD. Ahora en serio, gracias por todo. Espero volver pronto, no puedo decir que sea esta semana que viene, pero procuraré actualizar en un periodo de diez a quince días.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha disgustado? ¿Qué pensáis sobre Draco cuidando solito a esos dos niñitos? ¡Dejadme un comentario!**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


	5. una emergencia

« _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ »

* * *

¡SIENTO EL RETRASO!

Esta nota podría ser eterna (de verdad que siento la ausencia) o podría ser una copia literal de la nota anterior, así que solo diré que lo siento muchísimo, que ni de broma voy a abandonar este proyecto, Draco no me lo permitiría, y que vengo a compensar mi desaparición con esta pequeña historia repleta de ñoñerías telefónicas.

¡No puedo decir más! Bueno, sí, que no está enlazada con la anterior, _sorry_.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 **v. una emergencia.**

Era solo para emergencias.

Draco lo entendía perfectamente. No necesitaba que nadie viniera con un diccionario para explicárselo porque no era idiota, muchas gracias. Harry le había regalado _esa cosa_ , que era mucho más eficiente que una lechuza, aunque él no estaba del todo de acuerdo, para cuando ocurriera algo malo o urgente.

Nunca para tonterías o nimiedades.

Era comprensible, tampoco buscaba que el auror sufriera un infarto por su culpa o algo parecido; a pesar de que sería gracioso, se conformaría con la imagen mental. Una muy detallada visión, porque tenía una imaginación de escándalo, especialmente cuando estaba aburrido.

Sin ir más lejos, ahora estaba aburrido. Muchísimo. Por eso había sacado _esa cosa_ de su maletín y la tenía pegada a su cara, preguntándose qué entendía Potter por emergencia. Es decir, el auror se pasaba el día escapando de montañas de papeleo asesinas, cazando abuelitas tenebrosas y desmantelando tiendas inofensivas en el callejón Knothurn. Su definición de emergencia no podía coincidir.

Por lógica aplastante, lo era en su cabeza al menos, su situación actual se podría catalogar de emergencia, si uno echaba un vistazo al diccionario de Draco Malfoy y no al de Harry- _me-encanta-bañarme-en-caramelos-de-fuego_ -Potter.

Bien, decidido como estaba y sin dudarlo ni un ápice, pulsó uno de los botones del lateral. Su interés por el mundo muggle era reducido, pero como Theodore había invertido en su tecnología con un éxito asombroso, los Malfoy no iban a quedarse atrás. Vamos que a su padre le habría dado algo, si no hubiera ofrecido una buena suma de dinero, a los pocos inefables dispuestos a colaborar codo con codo con Granger y Theo, en lo que era un negocio infalible.

¿Prejuicios a los muggles? ¿con todo ese dinero que podían ganar invirtiendo? Azkaban no había cambiado a su padre en absoluto, pero unos cuantos miles de galeones extra semanales, sí, que no cupiera la menor duda.

Era el método perfecto.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y miró el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono móvil (sabía perfectamente como se llamaba _la cosa_ , por las tetas de Merlín, pero era gracioso que todos creyeran que era un inútil en las nuevas tecnologías, o tecnologías a secas). No tenía muchas aplicaciones instaladas, solo las básicas, así que se dirigió directamente al símbolo verde y abrió el perfil de Harry.

No estaba conectado.

Qué novedad.

 **DRACO** : Socorro. Estoy aburrido.

Esperó pacientemente a que el idiota de su novio respondiera.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Su paciencia no daba para tanto.

 **DRACO** : Potter, no me ignores, ¡es una emergencia con mayúsculas!

Podría haberlo escrito literalmente en mayúsculas. No le habría costado nada salvo unos segundos insignificantes, pero no era elegante y como no lo era, no perdería ni un segundo en quedar en ridículo. Ni hablar de escribir comiéndose las letras o los signos de puntuación.

Le sangraban los ojos solo de pensarlo.

Iba a escribir otro mensaje, uno menos amable seguramente, cuando Harry apareció en línea. Era un alivio, no quería tener que escribirle que no solo estaba aburrido, sino también enfadado y que mañana por la noche iba a dormir en la puta terraza.

O quizá si debería escribirlo, porque nada más apareció como conectado, desapareció.

Parpadeó.

¿Potter había osado ignorarlo?

Imposible.

 **DRACO** : He dicho que es una emergencia, ¿por qué no estás aquí para entretenerme?

 **DRACO** : Estás agotando mi paciencia infinita.

 **DRACO** : ¿Dónde está tu honor? Me dijiste que vendrías si ocurría algo. Te odio.

Si había sonado un poco infantil y al borde de las lágrimas, no importaba porque no había nadie allí para hacérselo saber. Ni el idiota de su novio que, si no aparecía ahora mismo, se convertiría en ex

Vale, estaba exagerando y bastante. No iba a echarlo a patadas de su vida después de tanto esfuerzo malgastado para atraparlo.

No era idiota.

No tanto.

Frunció el ceño todavía más aburrido que antes, y tuvo que admitir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo esperando a que el gryffindor idiota diera señales de vida, así que abandonó la aplicación para fisgonear lo que traía incorporado el teléfono. No era necesario aclarar que al final acabó en la cámara muggle y llenando _toda_ la galería de autofotos, o como decía Pansy cuando quedaban, _selfies_.

Fue divertido.

No lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar la afrenta del _cara rajada_. Tenía que vengarse de alguna forma retorcida, se le tenía que ocurrir algo que no pareciera realmente vengativo, no era plan de parecer un crío enfurruñado, pero tampoco una niñería.

Necesitaba algo gordo.

Paseó la vista a lo largo de todas las imágenes, todas perfectas obviamente, cuando le vino una idea a la cabeza.

Sonrió maquiavélico.

¿Quería una emergencia? Pues ahí la tenía.

XXX

A Harry le iba a estallar la vena del cuello.

—Señora Mulfred, no sé cuantas veces es necesario que le repita esto, pero no puede denunciar a _su_ nuera por no permitirle acceso a las protecciones de _su_ casa.

Ni dándole con las palabras en la cabeza.

La mujer arrugó la nariz y agarró con fuerza su bolso, como si quisiera usarlo de arma contra él por incompetente. No sería nada extraño. Lo había hecho otras veces. Era una suerte que no permitieran el acceso con varita al Ministerio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de no parecer muy convencida, nunca lo estaría, no había empezado a gritarle.

Era una mejoría.

—¡Pero es mi hijo! ¡Esa mujerzuela…!

Otra vez.

No, no podía soportarlo de nuevo. ¡No hacía ni una semana que la había despachado por el mismo asunto, por las barbas de Godric!

Solo pedía un respiro de vez en cuando.

O que un novato se hiciera caso de estas tonterías.

—Señora Mulfred… —comenzó, ideando la mejor forma de decirle que estaba como una puta cabra y que era normal que su nuera no quisiera verla todos los malditos días en su salón—. Tiene que comprender...

— _Veritaserum_.

—¿Qué?

—He adquirido _veritaserum_ , solo le pido auror Potter que solicite una reunión con mi nuera. No puede ser tan difícil siendo usted quien es.

Harry parpadeó confundido.

¿Esa mujer acababa de…?

¿Había sugerido qué…?

Antes de perder los papeles con una mujer de noventa y cinco años con muy malas pulgas, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, captando su atención. Era la la décima vez en toda la tarde, sabía que se trataba de Draco y dudaba mucho que fuera una emergencia, pero necesitaba cualquier excusa para salir de ese despacho y tranquilizarse.

Sonrió.

Al menos intentó que fuera una sonrisa amigable y no una asesina.

—Es una emergencia, si me disculpa un minuto…

—Ponga un _tempus_.

Harry la miró boquiabierto. Iba a asegurarse que fuera literalmente un minuto.

—Por supuesto —dijo, mordiéndose la lengua un segundo después—. Volveré enseguida.

Nada más salir de su despacho, se dejó caer en el suelo y respiró hondo. ¿Realmente tenía que aguantar tanta tontería? Ser jefe de aurores tampoco era la gran cosa, habría muchos idiotas competentes por allí que tuvieran más paciencia que él para aguantar esto.

Podía ser un auror normal y corriente, optar por las colaboraciones con los inefables o los rompedores de maldiciones. ¡Incluso la maldita Academia sonaba bien ahora mismo! Cualquier cosa menos este periodo de prueba eterno.

Robards le odiaba.

Extrajo el teléfono.

Cincuenta mensajes.

 _¿Qué cojones?_

Estaba a punto de abrir la aplicación cuando le aparecieron cinco más. ¿Y si de verdad le había pasado algo a Draco? Descartó esa idea rápidamente. Si a Draco le hubiera pasado algo, no estaría mandando mensajitos, le habría llamado o se habría aparecido, o alguien habría venido a decirle algo.

Abrió la aplicación para salir de dudas.

Unos cuantos mensajes melodramáticos y un montón de fotografías. En otras circunstancias, un día que el trabajo le absorbiera el alma, se habría molestado, pero ahora mismo, ver todos esos _selfies_ , fue como beber agua en un desierto. Draco era un poco idiota, más cuando tenía el día libre y no le apetecía verle la cara a nadie, pero era su idiota y tenía el don, incluso sin saberlo, de consolarlo con tonterías.

Merlín bendito, le quería muchísimo.

Miró las imágenes por encima, abrió una en particular y ahogó una risita.

Era adorable.

Esa foto iba a ser su fondo de pantalla ya.

Y sí, se veía más preparado para decirle a esa loca que lo que estaba sugiriendo era ilegal y surrealista.

Tal vez no usaría esas palabras exactas, pero se entendería.

XXX

Se le habían acabado las fotos y le daba una pereza gigantesca hacerse más.

No quería desgastarse la cara así como así.

Potter seguía ignorándolo, a pesar de todo el repertorio de fotos que le había pasado, y se estaba haciendo tarde para seguir tirado en el sofá. No es que no pudiera desperdiciar un día así, podía hacerlo perfectamente, pero ya le dolía todo el cuerpo de no moverse.

Necesitaba ser productivo. Quizá podría hablar con Harper para preguntarle si necesitaban ayuda en la Cámara del Tiempo. O podría llamar a Theo para ver como había ido la reunión con los inversionistas.

La pereza era superior a sus necesidades básicas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Sería el síndrome Comadreja? Hasta eso le daba dolor de cabeza ahora mismo.

Su teléfono vibró.

Era un mensaje de Potter.

¡Ya era hora!

Abrió la aplicación y se encontró con una imagen. Era rara, muy oscura, como si la hubiera hecho en un lugar con poca luz. ¿Qué mierda era? Parecía la piel de Harry, no sería…

Rojo como un tomate y bastante nervioso, amplió la imagen.

Tal vez su novio no era tan tonto.

O sí.

No era una foto de su pene.

Qué desperdicio.

Draco se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha refrescante, para ver si así se le quitaban las ganas de dormitar como una comadreja, pero no había terminado de salir del salón cuando se le ocurrió algo.

La venganza con mayúsculas.

¿No tenía su novio doble turno? ¿No tenía que quedarse allí toda la puta noche? Bien, que así fuera.

Rescató el teléfono del sofá.

Iba a aprender a hacer vídeos.

Y necesitaba una paja, después de haberse imaginado la polla de su novio, y como no le gustaba malgastar el tiempo…

XXX

Harry levitó una caja del archivo y la colocó junto al otro montón, donde Smith se aseguraba que el contenido no hubiera variado en los últimos tres meses. Era un trabajo tedioso, pero también la única forma de asegurarse de que no se traspapelan las pruebas o cualquier cosa de interés en un caso.

Smith arrugó la nariz y lanzó unos cuantos hechizos sobre la última caja.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, solo que no me salían las cuentas.

Harry suspiró derrotado. Era exactamente lo que le faltaba para hacer la noche más entretenida, que no estuviera una evidencia de un caso de hacía más de cinco años. ¡Maravilloso!

Iba a comprobar el contenido de la caja personalmente, le daba igual si eso le sentaba mal al hufflepuff o no.

—Deja que lo compruebe yo.

—Puedo hacer mi trabajo muy bien, jefe.

—Sí, pero a mí me toca quedarme toda la noche y no quiero pasarla rodeado de cajas.

Smith abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces sonó un teléfono. Tanto él como Harry miraron en la mesita, donde habían dejado sus pertenencias.

—Es el tuyo, jefe. Yo me encargo de esto.

Draco estaba fatal de la cabeza.

Solo esperaba que de verdad fuera una urgencia.

Era un vídeo.

—Un maldito vídeo —murmuró desconcertado. La vista previa no le decía mucho, por lo que optó por reproducirlo.

Mala idea.

La imagen no era del todo clara al principio, aunque su cabeza tendría que haberle dicho lo que era, pero los sonidos sí que eran reveladores.

Joder que si lo eran.

Si estuviera solo, su cuerpo habría dado su aprobación, pero no lo estaba.

A Smith se le cayó una caja al suelo.

A la mierda las pruebas.

Harry bloqueó el teléfono al segundo.

—Sabe qué, jefe, mejor me marcho. Hace una hora que terminó mi jornada y…

—Sí, sí, lárgate.

No iba a mirar a Smith a la cara.

Ni de coña.

Nada más quedarse solo, y conseguir estabilizar su corazón, recogió el estropicio del auror, guardó cada caja en su sitio y mandó a la mierda esa revisión sin sentido, que se hiciera cargo otro.

Sí, por supuesto, desbloqueó el teléfono, no para ver a Draco masturbándose, ya tendría tiempo, sino para llamar personalmente al pervertido de su novio y preguntarle si lo que quería era matarlo de un susto un día de estos o si era necesario revisar la definición de emergencia.

No tenían la misma ni de broma.

Draco descolgó al segundo timbre.

— _¿Todo bien, mi amor? Acabo de salir de la ducha._

—No me digas.

— _Sí, una relajante y estimulante ducha, qué pena que no estuvieras_.

Cerró los ojos y se dijo que no era sano perder los papeles de esa forma. Draco estaba aburrido y actuaba como un niño de ocho años, pero no pasaba nada.

Nada de nada.

Una mierda.

—Draco, tengo que estar aquí hasta las ocho de la mañana, ¿podrías, no sé, comportarte como un adulto grandecito?

Silencio.

Que se enfadara, le daba igual.

— _¿No te parecía lo suficiente «grandecito» en el vídeo?_ —ronroneó, y dios mío, de verdad que parecía que estaba justo a su lado—. _¿Sabes? Podría demostrártelo ahora mismo. Estoy en nuestra cama solo con una toalla, ¿no querías que hiciéramos más cosas muggles? Le he encontrado una utilidad a los teléfonos: sexo telefónico._

Harry se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

No iba a reaccionar.

No iba a gemir como un adolescente hormonado.

—Draco… —le advirtió, pero el rubio empezó a hacer ruiditos nada inocentes desde el otro lado—. Joder.

— _Sí, ese es el plan…_ —gimió—. _Merlín, no sabes lo caliente que me pone molestarte._

—Te odio ahora mismo.

— _Me deseas_ —le corrigió.

—Sí, eso también.

— _Vamos, me estoy poniendo duro, ven conmigo…_

Colgó.

Una cosa era ir a un parque de atracciones o al cine, y otra muy distinta escuchar a su novio tocándose en la cama mientras que él estaba duro en un mugriento almacén repleto de cajas y telarañas.

Salió disparado de allí.

—¿Jefe? —Era su ayudante, una chica recién graduada de la Academia, Harry le vaticinaba un futuro glorioso, pero hoy no quería ni verle la cara—. ¿A dónde va?

Recordó el mensaje de Draco.

Joder, recordó sus gemidos y el jodido vídeo.

—Una emergencia. Es mi novio. ¿Me cubres?

—Claro, espero que no sea nada grave.

—Gracias.

Mentía de puta madre.

XXX

Draco se arqueó.

Y Harry se tragó su gemido con un beso desesperado.

Sí, una emergencia grave y de las buenas.

Su emergencia favorita a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **notas finales:**

Lo sé, dije que lo siguiente que escribiría sería la continuación de _eres un buenazo_ , pero la vida muggle ha podido conmigo y necesitaba escribir esta historia que acabáis de leer. ¡LITERALMENTE LA INSPIRACIÓN ME OBLIGÓ! Como imaginaréis, he vuelto a la universidad y mi tiempo vuelve a ser limitado, pero estoy aquí y no voy a irme a ninguna parte, seguiré escribiendo en este proyecto y fuera de él.

Lo prometo.

Solo que no sé exactamente cuando volveré, tal vez la semana que viene o tal vez el próximo mes. Ojalá no tan tarde. Espero que no. Me gustaría ponerme un límite, como la otra vez, a pesar de no cumplirlo, pero ahora mismo no puede ser. :(

De todas formas, gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia, por vuestros comentarios, lecturas, favoritos y/o follows. SOIS LOS/AS MEJORES. ¿Habéis leído _Bóveda de recuerdos_? ¿Y _Beso robado_? Pues están en mi perfil, son dos historias breves ambientadas en Navidad, más o menos, con Draco y Harry de protagonistas. :)

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha disgustado? ¿Qué pensáis de Draco aburrido y descubriendo las maravillas de un teléfono? ¡Dejadme un comentario!**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


	6. un malentendido

« _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ »

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR TODO Y LO SIENTO POR TAN POCO!

No vale la pena que me disculpe, porque soy una persona horrible que no cumple sus promesas cuando no le costaría ni un par de horas al día, pero es que estos meses han sido un "no parar" y prácticamente hasta hoy no he podido permitirme unas horas para escribir este drarry. A ver, he tenido muchas otras oportunidades, ¡estamos a primero de agosto!, pero ahora quiero centrarme en mis proyectos originales, así que mi tiempo para el _fanfiction_ es más limitado.

Ojo, sigo aquí, no pienso irme a ningún lado y dentro de nada tendréis otro drarry, pero no puedo prometeros que será así siempre. Escribiré y publicaré cuando pueda. Intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo como la otra vez, eso sí. De verdad que lo siento.

Os dejo con esta cosita.

* * *

 **vi. un malentendido**

—¿Qué se supone que haces? Creo que no me ha quedado claro.

Draco ni se inmutó, continuó removiendo el potingue con el que había estado trabajando desde la noche anterior. Se limpió el sudor con la manga de la sudadera, gruñó un improperio y, con magia sin varita, echó el resto de ingredientes. Pansy había llegado hacía diez minutos con sus típicos aires de grandeza. Draco no había tenido la oportunidad de prohibirle la entrada, la muy hija de perra había manipulado sus protecciones, no sabía cuando exactamente, y se había aparecido en medio del salón. Por suerte, o por desgracia, reconoció su núcleo mágico y no perdió la concentración en su obra maestra.

Mudarse a un apartamento en el barrio mágico de Bristol había sido una buena idea, una fantástica, en serio, porque era la única zona mágica de lujo que había llamado su atención. No obstante, su fantástica idea se convirtió en la peor que había tomado en la vida, en el momento en el que tuvo que montar un laboratorio en medio de su salón, porque no podía utilizar el de su lugar de trabajo ya que lo que estaba haciendo, poco o nada tenía que ver con sus prácticas.

Pansy bufó, supuso que molesta ya que Draco seguía ignorándola.

—¿Vas a decirme ya qué mierda haces o voy llamando a los sanadores? ¡Draco, por las tetas de Merlín!

—Cállate —escupió entre dientes, ahora se acercaba el momento clave, si fallaba, si se equivocaba, todo su trabajo se iría a la mierda. Y no podía permitírselo—. Dame un minuto.

Pansy resopló, pero aceptó a regañadientes. Draco la escuchó moverse por detrás de él, seguramente buscando un sitio libre para sentarse. A fin de cuentas, era su mejor amiga y como toda mejor amiga, la paciencia estaba en el paquete de su relación. Tenía que ser así, o se habrían asesinado hacía años.

Dos minutos después, la poción estaba lista.

—Necesita reposar dos horas, pero ya ha pasado el peligro.

—¿Vas a decirme ya a qué viene esta tontería? ¿Se te está pegando ya el síndrome Granger?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras se deshacía de los guantes y limpiaba cualquier estropicio con un pase de varita. Mantenerse entretenido ayudaba a no pensar, a no darle vueltas a lo que ocurrió anoche, en ese puto pub _muggle_. Draco apretó los dientes con demasiada fuerza, y se dijo que necesitaba tranquilizarse o Pansy olería el problema y no se marcharía de allí sin saberlo.

No necesitaba a nadie más allí para volverse loco, muchas gracias.

—Es una poción.

Pansy alzó la ceja.

—No me jodas. No me habría dado cuenta. Muchas gracias.

—Métete el sarcasmo por donde te quepa. —La apuntó con la varita. Pansy ni reaccionó—. Es confidencial.

—Lo que hace Theo es confidencial —le aclaró con calma—, porque es inefable. Tú estás haciendo la residencia en San Mungo, que es muy distinto, así que no me toques los ovarios y desembucha.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, entre molesto y aburrido, pero ni así consiguió que Pansy cayera en la trampa. Era una chica muy lista, demasiado diría, incluso, y tenía un puto máster en _cómo-mierda-tratar-y-descifrar-a-Draco-Malfoy_ , seguramente con matrícula de honor en todas las malditas asignaturas, así que era una tontería fingir que no pasaba nada malo.

—Es un castrador.

—¿Perdona? —se burló—. ¿Para qué coño quieres un castrador y por qué no vas a una tienda a conseguirlo? Sabía que el perro de Potter era un ligón de cuidado, pero no tanto…

—No es por Canuto. —Así se llamaba el cachorro que Draco le regaló hacía un par de años. Era el rey de la casa. Lo echará terriblemente de menos—. Es por _Potter_.

Pansy se irguió en el sofá, mucho más interesada en la conversación que unos segundos atrás. Draco agachó la mirada.

—¿Qué ha hecho Potter para que sea «Potter»? —preguntó, escupiendo el apellido de su novio de la misma forma que él, como si se tratara de puro veneno. A Draco se le encogió el corazón, porque ya no sería más su novio.

 _Ni el de nadie, porque vas a castrarlo, Draco._

—Se supone que está en una misión… —dijo de pronto, en un patético intento para explicarle a su amiga, y a sí mismo, lo que había sucedido. _Merlín, tenía unas ganas increíbles de echarse a llorar en su regazo_ —, que no vuelve hasta la semana que viene, así que… yo… me fui con los chicos a un pub muggle y…

—Draco…

—No, déjame terminar… —lloriqueó, se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza, no debería de estar llorando por un imbécil—. Le vi, bailando con uno y… ¡se besaron en mis narices, Pans, en mis putas narices y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo de allí!

Era inútil fingir que estaba bien, que podía con esto y con mucho más, por lo que se rindió y se tiró a los brazos de su amiga, quien le recibió encantada. Estuvo llorando un buen rato. Pansy casi no dijo nada, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ya estaba maquinando algo, o dándole vueltas a sus palabras, porque no tenían sentido ninguno. Harry no podía haberle hecho eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué me ha hecho esto?

—No lo sé, cariño, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

—¿Y el castrador? —sollozó, sin levantar la cabeza de su escondite.

—Tendrá que esperar, imagínate que es un malentendiendo, os quedaríais sin sexo.

Era una especie de broma, pero Draco no se veía con las fuerzas para reírse. No, al menos, en esas circunstancias.

XXX

Harry observó como se llevaban al camello levitando. Habían tenido que usar varios hechizos tranquilizantes, porque el muy idiota no dejaba de protestar y resistirse, a pesar de saber muy bien que no tenía ninguna escapatoria, porque había intentado venderle droga a un auror.

A veces Harry se sorprendía de los idiotas que algunos podían llegar a ser.

—No me creo que hayamos pasado una noche en vela para esto —le dijo, Chloe, a su lado—. Me duele la cabeza una barbaridad, qué asco le tengo a las discotecas, por favor.

—Era un pub —le corrigió—, aunque uno con la música demasiado alta.

—¡ _Muggles_! —escupió, pero sin maldad, Harry la conocía de sobra para saber que no tenía prejuicios contra ellos—. De verdad que creí que ese tipo era alguien gordo, ¡lo parecía, joder!

—Ese es el problema, que lo parecía.

—Lo siento mucho, jefe.

—No pasa nada, tú piensa que he sido yo quien le ha metido la lengua hasta la garganta.

Chloe frunció el ceño, asqueada.

—Hay pociones desinfectantes en algún lado… —Harry soltó una carcajada—. Lo digo en serio. Si yo fuera su novio, no querría las babas de otro.

—Si fueras Draco, no tendríamos esta conversación —le aclaró divertido y, por la cara de desconcierto que le puso, se vio en la obligación de añadir algo más de información—. Me estarías torturando, montando un espectáculo digno de una comedia romántica o, directamente, me habrías asesinado o castrado. Como si lo viera.

Chloe negó con la cabeza, horrorizada, aunque había una sonrisa en su boca que delataba que se había tomado sus palabras como una broma, pero no lo eran, Harry conocía a Draco, sabía cómo actuaba. Era demasiado leal para no pagar una traición con sangre, o lágrimas, o ambas cosas.

Quizá debería llamar a su novio para decirle cuánto le echaba de menos, y así asegurarse de que los astros no se habían alineado en su contra y se había enterado del beso baboso. Sí, el camello besaba con _demasiadas_ babas.

Recuperó su teléfono, le dio tono, pero le acabó saltando el contestador.

—Qué raro.

XXX

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Theo, que te despistas, ¿dónde está Granger?

—¿Potter poniéndole los cuernos a Draco? —preguntó, por si las dudas. Draco se mordió el labio con fuerza—. ¿Hablamos del Potter que está colado hasta los huesos por Draco?, ¿el mismo que obra milagros aguantando a la reina del drama de nuestro mejor amigo? ¿En serio hablamos del mismo tipo que se tragó lo intragable…?

Esto no podía estar pasándole.

—¡Que estoy aquí, maldita sea! Deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera o te voy a maldecir los huevos.

Theo le miró un segundo, parpadeó, y centró su atención en Pansy.

—No podéis estar hablando en serio.

—Sé lo que vi.

—Que me da igual lo que vieras, que me cuesta creer un montón que Potter tire a la basura vuestra relación por un rollo de una noche.

Eso era otra.

—¿Y si no es un rollo de una noche? —dudó, al borde de las lágrimas _otra vez_ —. ¿Y si me lleva poniendo los cuernos mucho más tiempo?

Theo negó con la cabeza.

—Repito, ¿hablamos del mismo Potter que tuvo que ocultarte una fiesta sorpresa y casi le da un apoplejía? Porque me cuesta asimilarlo.

—Theo —le advirtió, Pansy, de mala gana—. ¿Dónde está Granger?

Su amigo comprobó la hora con un _tempus_.

—En unos minutos habrá vuelto de…, bueno, ya sabéis cómo van estas cosas. Inefables y confidenciales.

Pansy bufó.

—La poción estará en una hora —dijo, como si nada, mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Qué poción?

—No me preguntes, Theo, hazme caso.

XXX

A Draco iba a darle un infarto, si Granger no aparecía de una vez por todas. Theo había dicho que tardaría «unos minutos», pero es que llevaban esperando al menos cuarenta y cinco y la gryffindor no había dado señales de vida. Draco no sabía si aguantaría ni un segundo más. Harry le había traicionado de la peor de las maneras y aunque le encantaría descubrir que era un malentendido, todo apuntaba a lo contrario, y Draco quería morirse un poco más. Después de todo lo que habían luchado…, ¿se había ido a la basura por un rollo?

Merlín, quería cortarle las pelotas personalmente.

—Perdona, Theo, he tenido que… —se calló, Granger, al ver que no estaba solo—. Oh, estás ocupado, te dejo el informe aquí y después…

¡Se iba!

—No, Hermione, espera… están aquí para hablar contigo —resopló, su compañero, entre divertido y exasperado—. Una emergencia en toda regla.

Hermione ladeó el rostro confundida.

—¿Es por Harry?

Draco se puso rígido en su asiento.

—Todo está bien —aclaró, de todas formas, porque no entendía a qué venían esas caras—. Vengo de hablar con Ron, han atrapado a un camello y creen que puede llevarlos hasta la célula.

—Ah, ahora se dice «camello» —bromeó, Pansy, para quitarle hierro al asunto—. ¿En serio vas a proteger una infidelidad?

—¿Qué?

—Draco vio a Harry besando a otro ayer.

Hermione se relajó inmediatamente.

—Ya, al camello. Era parte de la misión —añadió, al ver la cara de horror de Draco—. Harry no es infiel. No le quedaba más remedio que besar a ese idiota, o si no creería que era un auror.

—Estamos hablando de Harry Potter. Todos le conocen.

—El camello es extranjero y estaba muy borracho, no iba a reconocerle.

Draco desconectó de la conversación. ¿Estaba Granger diciendo la verdad? No tenía ningún motivo para montar todo ese teatro. Encima la idea no era muy descabellada, que digamos. La verdad, si se paraba a pensarlo un segundo, la ropa que su novio llevaba puesta ayer no era muy de su estilo. ¡Ni siquiera tenía las gafas!

Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

 **HARRY** : ¿Está todo bien? Hemos atrapado a un pobre diablo, pero no era el «pobre diablo» que necesitábamos, así que sigo trabajando. Un horror total porque os echo muchísimo de menos. ¿Te escapas un rato y te cuelas en mi despacho? Sé que sabes hacerlo. Te quiero.

A Draco se le encogió el corazón al leer el mensaje. Harry echándole de menos y él actuando como una reina del drama.

—Supongo que la poción puede esperar —intervino, cortando el hilo de la conversación que había derivado a lugares insospechados—. Pero nadie me impide que le agarre de las pelotas y le exija la verdad.

—No, supongo que no.

—¡Ha sido un placer! —canturreó entonces; se puso en pie, le dio un abrazo a Pansy y un beso en la mejilla a Granger antes de abandonar el despacho.

Theo suspiró resignado.

—Menos mal que me hice inefable para no verles el careto más de lo necesario.

—Oh, cállate.

XXX

Harry tuvo que prestarle la capa de invisibilidad y permitirle el acceso a los calabozos para que Draco terminara de creer su versión de los hechos. Normalmente no osaría hacer tal estupidez, porque podría costarle su puesto en los aurores, pero valoraba su salud mental y emocional, junto a sus pelotas, para que el riesgo no valiera la pena.

—¿Contento? —cuestionó, al volver al despacho. Draco no respondió, ni se desprendió de la capa. Harry arrugó la nariz—. Draco, no me toques las pelotas…

—¿Por qué no? —ronroneó _más abajo_.

—Oh, joder.

—Sí, eso mismo vamos a hacer…

Harry cerró los ojos, murmuró una retahíla de improperios, pero se dejó hacer. ¿Cómo iba a negarse a las atenciones de su novio? Ni en un millón de años. No obstante, tuvo que morderse la lengua un segundo después, porque el imbécil de su novio le había agarrado la polla con demasiada fuerza.

—La próxima vez me dices la verdad antes, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió deprisa.

—Sí, sí, bestia.

Draco sonrió encantado.

 **fin**

* * *

 **notas finales**

Echaba terriblemente de menos escribir sobre estos dos bebés. En serio. Sé que no es la historia que esperabais, pero era lo que quería escribir. Lo que me ha salido. Como he dicho arriba, echando a un lado las disculpas, dentro de nada tendréis otro drarry, uno repleto de momentos adorables y dramáticos entre estos dos. No sé hasta dónde me llevará la inspiración, lo que sí sé es que necesito escribir esa historia.

Por ahora tendréis que conformaros con esta, ¿os ha gustado?

Gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia, por vuestros comentarios, lecturas, favoritos y/o follows, sois unos soles preciosos y me encantaría regalaros un montón de historias, jo. ¿Habéis leído _Juntos en la oscuridad?_ Es un drarry mi corto y muy oscuro(?.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha disgustado? ¿Qué pensáis del castigo de Draco a Harry por lo mal que lo ha pasado durante horas? ¿Creéis que Draco exagera? ¡Dejadme un comentario!**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


	7. una de cafeterías

« _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ »

* * *

Llevo media vida fuera del mapa (2017 y se dice pronto...)

Me encantaría disculparme por el retraso. La vida _muggle_ (universitaria sobre todo) me ha absorbido por completo. ¡He terminado la carrera y en octubre empiezo el máster! ¡Yupi! El punto es que traigo una pequeña historia sobre Draco, Harry y una cafetería. Es un patético intento de compensar los meses perdidos. No es la mejor historia que he escrito. Lo reconozco. Pero quería traeros algo. Esta tontería.

Quiero seguir escribiendo drarrys. De verdad. Pero sin prisas y sin presiones. Esto no es un longfic. Podéis leer la recopilación entera o podéis solo leer un relato. Ahora. Mañana. O dentro de varios meses. Os pediría paciencia, pero solo voy a pediros que disfrutéis de esta lectura. ¡Que me dejéis vuestras opiniones! Incluso lo que os gustaría leer el futuro. ¡Eso me motivará!

Bien, hipotéticos lectores, aquí tenéis. :)

PD: Es un AU. Situamos el universo de _Harry Potter_ en la actualidad.

* * *

 **Próxima actualización** : 15 de septiembre.

* * *

 **vii. una de cafeterías**

 **buscando la cafetería perdida**

Era un callejón sin salida.

¿Cómo se las había apañado para acabar en un callejón sin salida? Desconcertado, y con la sensación de que su radar se había estropeado por fin y que no iba a encontrar nada allí, arrugó la nariz disgustado, ante el fuerte olor a orín y a alcohol barato, y dio un paso tentativo. Y otro. Y otro. Allí no había nada. Ni un gato callejero. Ni una rata. Nada vivo. Entonces ¿por qué su radar había localizado un pico de magia ilegal aquí? Con todos los sitios que había, menos desagradables y oscuros que ese, ¿por qué? No podía ser un error sin más. Estaba a punto de mandar un mensaje a su compañera, uno repleto de exclamaciones y emoticones, cuando _algo_ captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Era una lucecita, que se esfumó en cuanto él se volvió de sopetón.

«Ajá, lo sabía».

Quizás después de todo su radar no estaba tan mal como creía. Pero al estar en una zona _muggle_ , sin las protecciones requeridas para ocultarse a simple vista y no alertar a las autoridades no-mágicas, se abstuvo de sacar la varita y realizar los hechizos protocolarios. Maldijo en silencio su despiste y su cabezonería, ¿por qué cojones no había pedido ayuda a la Unidad de Control y Protección Muggle? Existía para algo. Ah, sí, ya, porque él, Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, había declarado anoche, con tono de chulería, a su compañera que «no hace falta, Lovelace, reconoceré la zona tempranito, ¡nada grave! Y te traeré un café de los que te gustan».

Era idiota.

Era un idiota redomado en una de las zonas más concurridas de la ciudad.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. El destello.

Entrecerró los ojos y se concentró lo máximo que pudo. No sabía si sería capaz de hacer magia no verbal sin varita. Era complicado. No obstante, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Prefería terminar con un dolor de cabeza de tres pares de narices a tener que volver con el rabo entre las piernas y tragarse las guardias de Lovelace por un mes. Ni de broma. _Ahí, justo ahí. En su cara_. Quien sea que estuviera usando protecciones ilegales no se había preocupado lo suficiente para hacerlas imperceptibles al cien por cien. Cualquiera, con un curso de iniciación en salvaguardas y su varita, podría haber reconocido las huellas y haberlas interpretado hasta hallar el hilo conductor, hasta poder ver más allá de la realidad. Del _glamour_.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, cuando alzó las manos para no darse de bruces con la pared, ya no había callejón sin salida. Retrocedió sorprendido, dándose un cabezazo con la pared, que se suponía había atravesado, y observó la calle que había aparecido a su alrededor. No había nada peculiar en ella. Harry no sabía si alguna vez había pasado por allí, pero sí que no tenía nada de mágico. Era una calle _muggle_. Por completo. Parpadeó confundido y un pelín molesto. El radar volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo. Con más intensidad. Como si se estuviera burlando de él. Dispuesto a tirarlo a la basura, y como una idea de última hora, saboreó la magia que él mismo había invocado e intentó localizar el hilo mágico. Quizás las salvaguardas no eran tan de principiante y quien sea que intentaba ocultarse sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás había subestimado a quien sea que hubiera hecho esto. No sería la primera vez. De repente, donde antes le había parecido ver una tienda de zapatos y un estanco ahora había una modesta cafetería.

Protecciones en una cafetería _muggle_.

—Pero qué narices…

Tenía que ser una broma.

Alguien le estaba vacilando. Y no era uno de abril.

Por suerte (o porque tenía una flor en el culo, como bien señalaría su compañera si estuviera aquí) pudo abrir la puerta sin consecuencias desagradables. Notó las protecciones, eso sí, rodeando su cuerpo, moldeando la magia a su alrededor y asegurándose muy bien que no fuera una amenaza. Harry tragó saliva y suspiró aliviado un segundo después, al verse liberado. Estaba a salvo. O momentáneamente a salvo, pues la cafetería estaba casi vacía, excepto por una pareja que discutía en susurros en una esquina. Harry tardó un segundo más de la cuenta en reconocer al chico, en ponerle nombre y apellidos, pero, si tuviera que defenderse, diría que le fue imposible atender a la discusión cuando se estaba rodeado de fotografías, ilustraciones y citas. Estaban en todas partes. En ese momento no lo supo, necesitaría un par de visitas y no estar tan pendiente de cierto rubio por culero, pero después comprendería que se trataba de escritores y artistas muggles.

Era una cafetería de arte, música y letras.

Una especie de refugio.

—Pero querer no siempre es suficiente…

«Esa voz… ¡No me jodas!».

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos. Estaba llorando. O estaba riendo. O estaba haciendo ambas cosas a la vez. Era desconcertante. Y desolador. Harry conocía esa sensación, la impotencia y las infinitas emociones sin nombre que te invaden cuanto te rompen el corazón. Era asfixiante. Lo fue aún más cuando le cruzó la cara a su pareja y abandonó la cafetería como un vendaval. Harry no le dio más de una segunda mirada, mucho más preocupado y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, interesado en la otra parte de la ecuación, en el dueño de esa voz que le ponía la piel de gallina y le gritaba, con pelos y señales, que se largara de allí cagando leches.

No escuchó. Qué novedad.

Y ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor, con los ojos rojos, al borde de las lágrimas, con el rostro demacrado, de quien ha roto o le han roto el corazón, y con una mirada que mataría a un inferi incluso, si se descuidaba dos segundos. Era Draco Malfoy. Ni más ni menos. A pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que coincidieron, a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia, a pesar de todo, era él y Harry lo reconocería en medio de ninguna parte. Así de claro.

—¿Potter? —preguntó contrariado. Era como un dibujo animado, boqueando como un pez y con la cabeza de lado. Un dibujo animado que pasó del desconcierto a la furia en cero segundos—. ¿Qué mierda…?

Parecía horrorizado.

Estaba horrorizado.

Harry se removió incómodo y cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Joder, pensó, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Era como si hubiera olvidado la razón por la que se encontraba allí en primer lugar. Se sentía un intruso, un ladrón de rupturas, de intimidades y corazones rotos. Completamente fuera de lugar. Y eso que era una cafetería, donde cualquiera podría entrar a por un café, y, para más inri, con protecciones ilegales.

Tenía todo el derecho a estar allí.

No estaba haciendo nada malo.

Pero por alguna razón que escapaba de su comprensión se sintió como en sexto año. Y no fue agradable. Malfoy parecía pensar exactamente lo mismo, porque, en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, o del horror de verlo allí, dio dos zancadas en su dirección y, con un dedo amenazador, como si fueran dos críos de nuevo, le dio una serie de golpecitos en el pecho, seguidos, por supuesto, de insultos para nada maduros. Algunos incluso muy elaborados, porque él fue incapaz de asimilarlos.

Harry estaba alucinando.

—¿Ahora me espías? —gritó enfurecido—. ¡Estoy trabajando! ¿¡Queréis dejarme en paz de una puta vez!?

Harry abrió la boca para protestar o para preguntar de quiénes estaba hablando.

—¿Draco?

De la trastienda había aparecido una muchacha.

—¡Ester! —Draco se sobresaltó, sorprendido por la interrupción. ¿Se había ruborizado? _Pero qué_ …—. Todo bien. Un imbécil del colegio. Yo me hago cargo. Abrimos en… Dame dos minutos.

La susodicha Ester no lucía muy convencida, por la mirada que le dio, pero asintió de todos modos. Tardaría muy poco en descubrir que era una mujer de armas tomar y muy protectora con los suyos. A Harry le dolería las pelotas por su culpa en varias ocasiones.

—Malfoy…

—Lárgate, Potter. O te denuncio por abuso de autoridad.

Perplejo no atinó a reaccionar apropiadamente. Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué? —se burló—. ¿Me vas a decir ahora que estás aquí por casualidad? ¿Por café?

Harry quiso maldecirlo.

Podría haber dicho muchas cosas. Muchísimas. Pero su cabeza no halló la respuesta más acorde. Porque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no tenía muy claro qué quería exactamente. Ya no le importaban las protecciones ilegales, que después averiguaría que estaban allí porque Malfoy quería un refugio para quienes lo necesitaban y las protecciones eran la forma más efectiva de mantener a la gente maliciosa lejos. Pero sí que le interesaba la cafetería, su origen, la razón detrás de la decoración, la muchacha que había salido corriendo, la compañera de Malfoy… El propio Malfoy, sin ir más lejos, ¿para qué mentir? No se hizo muchas preguntas. No se paró más de un segundo para asimilar que significaba. Solo actúo. Solo se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina. Sin protección. Con los ojos cerrados. Era lo que mejor y peor se le daba hacer, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

Sobre todo cuando Malfoy le miraba entre curioso y molesto.

—Un café —dijo sin más, después se corrigió, porque en realidad quería mucho más que un café, pero no hallaba las palabras adecuadas—. En verdad son dos. Para llevar.

Malfoy lo miró perplejo.

—Dos cafés —repitió sus palabras por si acaso. Harry asintió entusiasmado—. Para llevar. ¿Cuáles?

—Sorpréndeme. —Se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia—. Bueno, no. Uno con leche. El otro, el mío… Sorpréndeme.

Malfoy no daba crédito. No obstante, hizo lo que le pidió sin protestar. En realidad, ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca en el rato que estuvo allí. Ni después, cuando se marchó y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida. Nada. Ahora bien, todo el camino que hizo en dirección al Ministerio tuvo la vaga sensación, una muy molesta, de estar cometiendo un error terrible. Más tarde, en el primer descanso de la mañana, se arrepentiría estrepitosamente de su osadía. Los cafés estaban asquerosos. El muy imbécil, seguramente a propósito y sin importarle una mierda las consecuencias, había echado sal en lugar de azúcar. Lovelace no había gritado más en su vida.

Al final, Harry tuvo que tragarse sus guardias durante dos meses.

No pensaba aparecer por esa cafetería nunca más.

«Bueno, primero iré a pedir explicaciones y después no volveré en la vida».

Así, sí.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

 **la cafetería de los sueños y los corazones rotos**

Por supuesto que no cumplió con su promesa.

Después de su segunda visita (ese mismo día y muy tarde), en la que no tuvo la oportunidad de gritarle a gusto al rubio, pues, como supo de boca de Ester, quien no dudó ni un ápice en arrastrarlo hasta una mesa y servirle una taza de café y una tarta de zanahoria; por la tarde, sobre todo los lunes y los jueves, era más difícil localizarle. «Asuntos familiares, ya sabes». La verdad es que no sabía una mierda, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se había quedado atascado en la parte donde la chavala había señalado, como quien no quiere la cosa, que «la cafetería es suya, pero el muy bobo dice siempre que es de los dos». Era imposible digerir eso, ni siquiera con esa maravillosa taza de café entre sus dedos. Porque sí, el café estaba bueno. Era exquisito. Una obra de arte en miniatura y de todos los sabores. Lo supo esa vez, mientras charlaba animadamente con Ester, y todas en las que esta le sirvió.

Además, resultó que la cafetería era muy frecuentada por personas de todas las edades y que casi todo el mundo tenía una opinión maravillosa acerca de Malfoy y Ester. A pesar de recibir miradas cargadas de sospecha y cafés alteradas a propósito para espantarlo, Harry fue todos los días, aunque nunca en el mismo tramo horario y a veces, incluso, ni siquiera coincidía con Malfoy. No es que eso supusiera una diferencia abismal, porque, siempre que estaban juntos, la mayoría de las veces, Malfoy optaba por ignorarlo y solo reconocía su presencia para murmurar insultos, imperceptibles para los clientes, excepto para el receptor de estos. A Harry le hacía gracia todo el asunto. Le importaba un pimiento lo que Malfoy opinara de su presencia. Encima, aunque la gente podría pensar que mentía, Harry se había convertido en una persona muy paciente con los años.

Hoy, por ejemplo, después de haber pasado una mañana horrible ayudando en Sortilegios Weasley y recibir el peor café de la historia mundial de los cafés, Harry, en lugar de montar un pollo, como seguro estaría esperando Malfoy que hiciera, se bebió el café aguado y, para colmo de males, sonrió como si se tratara de una exquisitez digna de los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo. Por la cara que puso Malfoy no daba crédito. Harry fingió ignorarlo mientras se comía sus macarones. El de frambuesa era orgásmico. Era mediodía de un sábado, así que la cafetería estaba bastante despejada, excepto por una familia en una esquina, cuyos críos estaban atiborrándose de dulces, y por una parejita en la terraza, demasiado acaramelada para captar la atención de un muy molesto Malfoy, quien, tras unos segundos de duda y sabiéndose solo, pues Ester libraba hoy, tiró el trapo sobre la barra y se acercó a pasos agigantados hasta Harry.

Lucía furioso.

Era como un gato callejero reaccionando al invasor de su territorio. Primero ataca y, al ver que no te vas por nada en el mundo, opta por otra estrategia, una más sutil, que consiste en observarte desde su lugar privilegiado, como si fueras un bicho asqueroso y tocapelotas. Pero al final, como todo el mundo, acaba rindiéndose y acercándose con el rabo entre las piernas. Puedes apreciar, e incluso saborear, su furia. Va a atacarte de nuevo. O se va a acurrucar en tu regazo, dejándote claro, con muy pocos gestos, que te tolera, pero que es él quien tiene el control. Malfoy hizo lo segundo. Más o menos.

Tomó asiento de mala gana y entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. Parecía hastiado.

—¿Qué mierda haces?

Harry sonrió internamente, mientras continuaba con su tarea de desmenuzar un macaron y echarlo en el café. En ese café aguado y asqueroso. Ese que ni un inferi muy borracho se bebería. El café menos exquisito del universo.

—Me tomo mi café con _Vetusta Morla_ de fondo.

—«Cuarteles de invierno» se merece algo mejor.

—Puede.

Malfoy lucía a punto de explotar.

Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —cambió de tema rápidamente—. Es horrible.

—Es pintura.

—¿Y por qué llevas pintura en la camiseta esa?

Esta vez sí que se permitió sonreír un poco. Era una sonrisa genuina.

—Es confidencial —susurró. Malfoy arrugó la nariz. Harry soltó una risita—. ¿Qué? Es toda la verdad.

—Vete a la mierda.

Malfoy se incorporó de golpe dispuesto a marcharse por donde había venido. Pero cambió de opinión en una milésima de segunda. Frunció el ceño, murmuró algo inteligible y sacudió la cabeza enfurruñado.

—Ya que vas a hacernos perder el tiempo, Potty —señaló de malhumor, al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba el café del demonio—, por lo menos que sea con un café en condiciones.

Y así fue.

No hubo más interacciones entre ellos ese sábado.

No obstante, a partir de ese día la situación cambió drásticamente. Malfoy seguiría eligiendo el café por él y, de vez en cuando, no siempre y no durante mucho rato, se sentaría a su lado, lo observaría como si fuera un hechizo difícil de descifrar y, a veces, porque así funcionaban las cosas entre ellos, Harry no esperaría otra cosa, le haría preguntas. Muchísimas preguntas y de todo tipo. Con sentido. Sin sentido. Extrañas por sí mismas. Y Harry respondería con una sonrisa o negaría con la cabeza divertido e intentaría devolverle la pregunta con otra. Con éxito a veces. Sin éxito la mayoría.

No hubo preguntas de la guerra.

Ni de sexto año.

Ni nada relacionado con Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué un oso de peluche gigante?

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reírse en su cara. Malfoy había tardado cuarenta y cinco minutos en ceder y preguntar. Era adorable.

—Es para ti —respondió sin más, saboreando, ya no solo el café de vainilla, sino la cara que puso—. Ya llevamos tres meses juntos.

Y Malfoy se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.

Así era su día a día.

—¡Potter, para lo que sea que estés haciendo y escúchame atentamente! —gritó un día Malfoy desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Harry alzó una ceja divertido—. Aquí, la maravilla de las maravillas, ¡mi obra maestra!

Malfoy era una idiota.

Era su idiota.

—¿Eres tu en bandeja? —bromeó.

—Oh, cállate y pruébalo.

Era un Señor Café. Y con una cantidad obscena de nata.

—Quieres matarme.

—Te quiero engordar, mi conejillo de indias. Para que no te escapes —se burló, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y esperaba.

Porque así era Malfoy. Un grano en el culo.

Harry negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo. Mucho café. Mucha nata y…

—Esa es la cara que buscaba. Gracias. Te traeré _croissants_ gratis.

Y desapareció en la trastienda.

Harry notó la mirada inquisitiva de Ester.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Pero…

—Solo… Mira, me caes bien. De verdad. Eres como… No sé. Me caes bien, pero como le hagas daño. Como juegues con él… Prepárate para la peor pesadilla de tu vida.

A Harry le hizo gracia.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Date por advertido y disfruta de la comida gratis. No se la da a todo el mundo.

Draco entró en escena de nuevo un minuto después.

Eran _croissants_ de crema.

—¿Qué pasó con el regalo para Rosie? ¿Le encantó?

Y el interrogatorio continúo, solo que ya no era un interrogatorio propiamente dicho. No podía serlo cuando las dos personas involucradas hacían preguntas por igual, no cuando sonreían, bufaban molestos, reían a carcajadas y se miraban como si el mundo a su alrededor importara una mierda. Ya nada era como antes. Todo era distinto. Pero ¿se habrían dado cuenta?

Ester frunció el ceño preocupada.

Draco era como un gato, cuando confiaba en alguien, lo hacía con todo su ser.

* * *

 **el gato herido y el auror que no es auror**

A Harry le gustaba Draco. Pero un montón.

No fue una revelación repleta de fuegos artificiales. Tampoco una que viniera acompañada de un breve (e intenso) periodo de negación, y una cantidad obscena de helado y películas malas de _Netflix_. O de un maratón de _Game Of Thrones_ , porque ver muerte y destrucción fuera más sano que aceptar que estaba enamorándose de Draco Malfoy. No. No fue nada de eso. No tenía doce años, por el amor de Godric. En realidad, fue de repente y sin previo aviso. Como en las pelis. O poco a poco, con detalles muy significativos y con señales de neón. No obstante, a pesar de todo, abrazó la idea con naturalidad y sonrió. Hubo muchas sonrisas. Y muchísimo café.

—Entonces… —comenzó Draco un día, mientras compartían un desayuno—. ¿Vas a abandonar los aurores?

—No.

—Pero acabas de decir…

—Es que nunca trabajé con ellos —se explicó. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar con una bandeja de churros en la mesa? Era delito. En algún sitio—. Estuve en la academia. Aprobé con honores. Pero nunca hice las prácticas. Solo colaboré con los aurores.

Draco arrugó la nariz confuso.

Era adorable.

—Así que… para que nos entendamos… —Le quitó un churro de las manos. Era el más grande y estaba relleno de chocolate. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Draco ni se inmutó—. No eres auror. No has querido ser auror nunca. Después… Ya sabes, de todo… ¿Por qué?

¿En serio iban a tener esa conversación?

—No estoy hecho para eso. Ni para el papeleo ni para perseguir ladrones o magos oscuros… No.

Se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto. Era más complicado que eso. Claro que quiso ser auror. Fue antes de la guerra. Después ya no tenía sentido. Era seguir el camino que el mundo había preparado para él. Al terminar la academia, cuando tuvo que realizar sus prácticas, comprendió que no tenía sentido. No había motivación. Fue ahí cuando se rindió. O cuanto tomó las riendas de su vida por fin.

Cuando eligió ser Harry Potter y no el héroe del mundo mágico.

—Pretendes que me crea esa basura…

—Es la verdad —se rio sin humor y Draco tuvo que darse cuenta, porque su cara se agrió un poco. Incluso se removió incómodo en el asiento—. No quería seguir siendo el héroe. No me gustaba. Pero sí que me gustaba la parte de investigar y experimentar… Hermione me sugirió que, con mi expediente y siendo quien era, probara Hechizos Experimentales.

» Sin formación no iban a dejarme hacer ninguna tontería, así que me tiré dos años estudiando y haciendo mucho papeleo. Muchísimo. Por suerte en la academia había dado un par de optativas relacionadas y unos cursillos, ya sabes, para ganar puntos extra, así que…

—Y si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué abandonar?

—Porque tengo dinero —respondió con sencillez. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado que con su herencia podía hacer muchísimas cosas y que era una estupidez sentirse mal por ello. Era su dinero—, y puedo permitirme ser quien quiera ser en cada jodido momento de mi vida.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Y qué quieres ser ahora?

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad. Draco era todo lo que estaba mal en este mundo. Por lo menos así le parecía cuando le miraba como si fuera comestible, como si estuviera esperando que correspondiera sus avances o como si le estuviera diciendo, con un cartel del tamaño de Hogwarts, «estoy justo aquí, cómeme la boca». Y Harry no sabía cuánto más resistiría, ni si estaba leyendo bien las señales. Por lo que sabía, que no era mucho, Draco Malfoy era hetero.

«Quiero ser tuyo».

—Quiero… Quiero comerme estos churros.

Draco estaba alucinando en colores.

—Por supuesto.

Harry quiso darse un cabezazo con la mesa. Pero primero los churros.

Estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

«Estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy» se repite mentalmente con las manos manchadas de harina y con _Supersubmarina_ de fondo. Era domingo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había mentido a Molly para no ir al almuerzo en la Madriguera. Porque Draco le había pedido, días atrás y como quien no quiere la cosa, que si podía ayudarle el domingo por la mañana, pues Ester tenía un examen muy importante el martes y no podía permitirse perder el fin de semana entero en la cafetería. Harry podría haber dicho que no. Aunque sabía cocinar, o más bien defenderse en la cocina, no tenía ni idea de dulces. No más allá de las tortitas, los bizcochos y las galletas. Sin embargo, nada más escuchar la proposición de Draco, aceptó sin rechistar.

A la mierda con todo.

Y ahí estaba, a punto de tener una crisis emocional mientras se peleaba con la masa. Draco estaba en su salsa y eso que el cabrón le había jurado que los dulces tampoco eran su especialidad. Que se defendía a duras penas. Harry no estaba de acuerdo. En unas pocas horas había llenado tres bandejas de dulces, y muy variados. De todos los colores. Nadie hacía eso sin tener unos conocimientos básicos en horneado y mucha experiencia. El cabrón le había mentido en la cara y eso, para qué negarlo, le ponía muy nervioso. En el buen sentido. ¿Sabéis por qué? Porque eso significaba, ya que no podía tener otra explicación, que Draco necesitaba una excusa para pasar más tiempo con él y eso era maravilloso.

Por eso Harry tenía que cagarla siempre.

—Esto es mortal… —confesó agotado—. ¿No tenías a nadie más para esclavizar?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Estaba de espaldas, así que Harry se perdió de lleno su sonrisa y el brillo divertido de sus ojos.

—En serio… Esto es horrible… ¡llevo toda la mañana amasando! ¿No puedo hacer otra cosa?

—Ponte con la decoración, si te crees capaz.

—Depende, ¿vas a estrangularme si no me sale bien?

Se hizo el silencio.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Ya, ¿y por qué no llamas a tu novia? —Era imbécil. Uno de campeonato. Esta vez sí que consiguió que Draco dejara a medias lo que estaba haciendo y se girara para enfrentarlo. Había extrañeza en su mirada—. Ya sabes, la chica esa… La de hace unos meses.

—Astoria Greengrass.

Le sonaba ese nombre un montón.

—Sí, supongo. La castaña.

—Sí. Era mi novia. No funcionó. Y no voy a tener esta conversación contigo, Potter.

Lo dicho: la había cagado.

¿Por qué había sacado a colación lo de la novia? ¿Qué intentaba demostrar así? ¿O qué intentaba conseguir?

—Lo siento —susurró.

Si Draco le había escuchado, había optado por ignorarlo.

Y así estuvo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Harry ya estaba maquinando el mejor plan para romper el hielo, para ganarse con sudor y sangre su perdón, cuando Draco le preguntó si quería comer fuera o pedir una pizza. Harry casi dio un salto de la sorpresa, pero se contuvo a duras penas.

—Una pizza me parece bien.

—Tú invitas.

Harry no esperaba menos, así que sonrió y asintió. Dos pizzas familiares y unos refrescos sonaban como el mejor plan del mundo. La tarde transcurrió con relativa normalidad. No obstante, la atmósfera se percibía incómoda, incluso cortante. Aunque Draco estaba allí físicamente, y respondía sus preguntas, su mente estaba a millas de distancia. Harry se sintió como un idiota.

¿Por qué había tenido que abrir la boca?

«Porque estoy celoso».

Así de simple. Y de demoledor.

—Tori y yo estábamos prometidos —murmuró Draco, sobresaltando a Harry, quien no se había esperado que el rubio retomara el tema voluntariamente—. A ninguno de los dos nos hizo gracia, pero al final, como si fuera un jodido cuento de hadas, nos enamoramos.

» Pero no fue suficiente. A veces no es suficiente.

¿Cómo que el amor no es suficiente? Harry dejó el trozo de pizza en el cartón. Ya no tenía apetito. Draco lucía igual, porque llevaba un buen rato jugueteando con una corteza. Ajeno a todo.

—Y eso es todo —sonrió con dificultad. Era una sonrisa falsa—. Ya no estamos juntos. Ella estará ahora en Barcelona. Estudia allí.

Harry asintió, aunque Draco no le estuviera mirando. No se fiaba de su voz. No quería llorar ahora. No quería contarle su propia experiencia. No quería hablarle de Ginny, de la guerra y de sus promesas rotas. Tampoco de Aldrik, sus sonrisas juguetonas, sus noches contando estrellas y todas las lágrimas que se tragó al final.

No era capaz.

Por eso se incorporó y cogió un dónut de la bandeja.

—¿Seguimos?

Draco parpadeó confundido.

—No, mejor salgamos. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, Harry iría al fin del mundo si Draco se lo pidiera, así que asintió y, tras recoger todo, tomaron sus respectivos abrigos y salieron de la cafetería con las manos entrelazadas.

* * *

 **cegados por el amor**

Draco se puso nervioso nada más ver a Weasley y a Granger entrar por la puerta.

Sabía que sus protecciones impedirían el paso a cualquiera que viniera con malas intenciones y que rara era la ocasión en la que su magia le fallaba de forma tan ruin, pero aún así fue incapaz de reaccionar correctamente. Fue superior a sus fuerzas. Fue como si todavía tuviera diecisiete años. En cuanto asimiló que el reencuentro era inminente, que no estaba preparado ni por casualidad, dejó lo que estaba haciendo a medias y corrió a esconderse en la trastienda.

Sí, un movimiento muy inteligente y maduro.

Desde su escondite pudo escuchar a Ester dándole la bienvenida a la pareja y ofreciéndole un breve (pero intenso) resumen de la carta: primero las especialidades, después las novedades de la semana y por último el resto. Fue Granger quien habló en todo momento, quien, después de pedir un zumo de temporada y un café helado para su marido, preguntó por el dueño de la cafetería.

Así, sin sutilezas. A bocajarro.

—¿Draco? —se extrañó Ester, no porque dos desconocidos preguntaran por él, sino porque era muy raro que él no estuviera a la vista, cuando era obvio que hacía dos minutos que había estado en la barra—. Pues estaba ahí antes… Veré donde se ha metido. ¿Quién pregunta?

Granger dudó un segundo.

—Somos amigos de Harry —tomó el testigo Weasley, para sorpresa de Draco—. Nos enteramos de que venía mucho aquí y… Bueno, queríamos conocer al tipo que nos ha robado a nuestro mejor amigo.

—¡Ronald!

—Oh, entiendo. Erais compañeros también.

—Sí, más o menos.

Ester no hizo más preguntas y Draco se quiso morir allí mismo. Pero no antes de matar a Potter con sus propias manos. ¿Dónde estaba el cabeza hueca? No podía enfrentarse a esos dos solos. No era capaz. Se lo comerían vivo. Pero al final se rindió, sobre todo porque tenía un negocio que atender y porque hacía mucho tiempo que se había cansado de huir. Que el mundo lo mirara mal, que lo juzgara en silencio, él era muy consciente de sus errores, de todo el mal que había hecho al agachar la cabeza, había pagado con sangre.

—Granger, Weasley —los saludó mientras colocaba el zumo y el café en la mesa. Había decidido ofrecerles unas galletas, a modo de tregua. La pareja no dijo nada al principio, así que Draco evitó mirarlos a los ojos—. Invita la casa.

—Gracias. —Fue Granger quien habló. Otra vez—. Me alegra verte.

Draco dudaba que fuera cierto, así que asintió.

—¿De qué son?

Se refería a las galletas. Al ver la mueca de desconfianza del pelirrojo, Draco estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario del tipo «de veneno de acromántula, tus favoritas» solo para ver su reacción, pero se contuvo. No sería él quien comenzara la pelea. No en su cafetería. Y no cuando tenía todas las de perder.

—Pruébalas y verás —tarareó—. Ese es nuestro lema.

La cara de Weasley era un poema.

»—Plátano, fresa, pera, naranja… Son frutales, Weasley. Puede tocarte cualquiera. No sé reconocerlas.

—¿Y si soy alérgico?

Draco iba a maldecirlo.

—Soy un mago —le recordó, por si se había dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y se le había olvidado—. La cafetería está repleta de hechizos. Nunca te tocaría algo de lo que fueras alérgico.

—¿Eso es legal?

«Tú sí que no eres legal, comadreja de los cojones».

—Ronald —le advirtió Granger—. Estarán buenísimas. Seguro. ¿Y cómo lo haces? Esta telaraña de magia.

«Quería ser inefable, estudié para serlo, me presenté a las pruebas y… ¡Soy mortífago, hasta luego!».

—Soy autodidacta.

Granger asintió conforme.

Al final no fue tan malo. Granger y Weasley aparecieron varias veces a lo largo de esa semana y la siguiente. Aunque muchas veces coincidían con Potter, la mayoría de las ocasiones venían solos. Draco tenía el presentimiento de que lo hacían a propósito. Al principio no estaba contento con este nuevo arreglo, porque no se fiaba ni un pelo de las intenciones de esos dos y porque temía que un día vinieran acompañados del resto de sus amigos, pero acabó rindiéndose. Potter nunca lo dejaría con una jauría de lobos, si no supiera que eran inofensivos.

Hasta ahí había llegado su relación.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Harry una tarde. Estaban limpiando las mesas con _Ruelle_ de fondo. Draco se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza—. En serio, pareces ido.

—No es nada importante.

—Para mí sí.

—¡No sabes en qué estaba pensando!

—Pero sonreías como un bobo, si sonríes así es importante.

Draco le lanzó el trapo. Falló.

—¿Quieres pelea?

—Potter, no.

—¡Corre!

Y el espectáculo comenzó.

Ester, que estaba reorganizando la trastienda, bufó divertida. No sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando afuera, pero tampoco le importaba en lo más mínimo. Por las voces que estaban dando y las risas suponía que no sería algo malo. Aunque nunca se sabía. Esos dos se habían vuelto inseparables y no dejaban de hacer el idiota uno alrededor del otro. Era cierto. Pero también eran más que capaces de pelearse a base de insultos y gritos sin sentido. Parecían críos de parvulario. Ester se preguntó cuanto tardarían en arriesgarse y quien de los dos daría el primer paso.

Era más que obvio lo que pasaba.

De repente se hizo el silencio. Ester se quedó quieta, temiendo que cualquier ruido, por insignificante que fuera, rompiera lo que sea que estuviera pasando allí fuera.

¿Y qué estaba pasando exactamente?

Oh, eso quedará en vuestra imaginación.

Habían pasado dos años desde ese reencuentro en la cafetería.

Harry estaba tomándose un batido de fresa mientras charlaba animadamente con Hermione, Pansy y Blaise. En cambio, Draco estaba trabajando. Quedaban unas pocas horas para que la cafetería cerrara y después, por fin, unas merecidas vacaciones. A Harry le había costado sudor y sangre convencer a Draco de que se merecía un mes de descanso. Pero, como siempre, había cedido ¿y cómo no hacerlo? El rubio no era idiota. La idea de pasar un mes lejos y con la única compañía de Harry era un regalo que no iba a rechazar durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Todo bien? —Draco sonrió al sentir el aliento de Harry en su coronilla—. En unas horas será solo mío.

Joder.

Echó una mirada rápida a sus clientes. Eran pocos, pero aún así le dio cosa mandarlos a la mierda y arrastrar a Harry a la trastienda para comerle la boca.

Y sí, estaban juntos. Era cuestión de tiempo ¿no? ¿O esperabais un drama digno de una novela? No, después de vivir lo que ellos habían vivido no estabas para perder el tiempo, no cuando uno de los dos podía un día encontrar a alguien mejor.

A veces los riesgos valían la pena.

—Soy todo tuyo siempre —ronroneó, dándose la vuelta y enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Vas a darme un beso ya o qué?

Harry rio divertido. Y no, lo suyo no era la paciencia. Aun teniendo a sus amigos justo ahí, le importó una mierda.

—Estoy a tu servicio, así que…

Y se besaron.

Porque así era Harry: se tiraba de boca al vacío. Siempre.

—Te quiero.

—¿Por qué fresa y no chocolate?

—¿Por qué siempre rompes los momentos más románticos? —se quejó.

—Porque esto no es una comedia romántica, idiota.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—Aguafiestas.

—Anda, lárgate, tengo que trabajar.

A pesar de todo, estaban juntos.

En una cafetería.

Y con un pasado sobre sus hombros.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Seguís ahí? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os imaginabais a Draco con una cafetería? ¿Os gusta** _Vetusta Morla?_

* * *

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. Es un relato muy sencillo. No hay conexiones con los anteriores. No hay dramas. No hay lucha interior. O sí, porque prácticamente hemos leído la perspectiva de Harry, poco sabemos del proceso de enamoramiento de Draco. Queda en vuestra imaginación que fuera una reina del drama. A veces es bueno leer puro fluff y nada más.

Ahora lo importante: ¿qué os gustaría leer en el futuro? Lo tendré en cuenta. Pretendo revisar el documento que tenía en el drive sobre posibles historias y ponerme a plantear la siguiente, porque sí, quiero actualizar una vez al mes por lo menos. :)

¡Hasta la próxima!

PD: Si veis algún tipo de error de dedo, avisadme. No muerdo.

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


	8. una de tiendas, tacones y de confianza

« _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ »

* * *

¿He cumplido mi promesa? ¡He cumplido mi promesa!

Me parece mentira que haya podido cumplir mi promesa. La próxima actualización no será el 15 de octubre, he decidido que me viene mejor que sea en un domingo y que no me coincida con la fecha límite de La Copa. Tengo ya una historia lista, me toca escribir la de noviembre, por ahora no tengo ninguna idea en mente, pero como voy con un mes de margen, no estoy preocupada.

¡Feliz septiembre! ¡Feliz comienzo de clases!

Ahora sí: ya podéis leer.

* * *

 **Próxima actualización** : 20 de octubre.

* * *

 **viii. una de tiendas, de tacones y de confianza**

Harry no estaba en contra de la necesidad casi enfermiza de Draco de querer comprar todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. De verdad que no. Ninguno de los dos tenía problemas de dinero y si Draco quería una chaqueta nueva o un pañuelo de seda no sé qué marca, ¿por qué no podría comprarlo? Pero Harry llevaba ya en esa tienda dos horas y era una tienda muy pequeña, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitaba su novio para mirar un sitio así de minúsculo? Ya tendría que habérselo paseado entero por lo menos cinco veces. Tal vez Harry tendría más paciencia si no fuera por Pansy Parkinson.

—Ni por las tetas de Merlín, ¿se te ha ido la cabeza?

Su voz era la peor tortura del mundo.

Draco bufó indignado y soltó la camisa en su sitio.

De verdad que a Harry no le molestaba ir de compras con Draco. Para su novio era terapéutico; la única forma que tenía para desahogarse después de una semana de trabajo muy intensa, mientras que para Harry, en cambio, era el preludio a un día entero con su novio. Sin interrupciones. Sin llamadas a última hora. Sin incidentes en alguna cámara peligrosa del Departamento de Misterios. Sin nada, excepto ellos dos y algún sitio bonito, el sofá de su salón con un maratón de series en _Netflix_. Solos. Completamente solos. Sin mejores amigas más pesadas que un hipogrifo en brazos.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si…

—¿Y tú qué piensas?

 _Joder. Qué susto_.

Harry se sobresaltó como un niño pequeño al que le han pillado con la mano en el bote de las galletas. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, en su _necesidad enfermiza_ de estrangular a Pansy con el pañuelo que colgaba de su cuello, que ni había notado que su novio le estaba mirando fijamente, esperando su opinión. Nunca esperaba su opinión en ropa. Por el rabillo del ojo, fue superior a sus fuerzas, notó como Pansy ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza.

Para no hacer ninguna tontería se mordió con fuerza el interior de la mejilla y se repitió que hacer daño a Pansy no era la solución, que no necesitaba dar explicaciones y que de verdad valoraba su vida. Se calmó lo justo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Sea lo que sea seguro que te queda genial.

Pansy se rio en su cara.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No hablaba de la ropa —dijo sin más con un tonito de voz que le puso los pelos de punta. Molesto. Su novio estaba molesto y Harry quería darse de golpes contra algo. Todo era culpa de Pansy—. Te preguntaba si estabas de acuerdo con picotear algo después en el Duende Chulesco.

—Está cerca de una zapatería de escándalo —añadió Pansy, como si esa información fuera crucial, como si Harry no pudiera leer entre líneas. No la maldecía porque estaban en una tienda muggle—. El otro día vi unos tacones… Merlín, Draco, te harían unas piernas…

Y ahí estaban de nuevo. Hablando sin parar. Dejándole a él tirado en la cuneta.

…

El Duende Chulesco era uno de los pocos pub que había abierto sus puertas en una zona _muggle_ de Londres. Al requerir muchos permisos y protecciones adicionales, eran pocos los establecimientos que optaban por alquilar un local en la parte _muggle_. Demasiado papeleo y demasiado dinero invertido, y muy pocos beneficios. El riesgo era elevado. No obstante, el Duende Chulesco tenía muchísimos beneficios y una clientela fiel. Harry conocía a una de las dueñas, la novia de su compañera de trabajo, así que sabía de primera mano que el sitio era una mina de oro en miniatura.

—¡Eh, tortolitos!

Harry sonrió al reconocer a Jessica en la barra. Draco fue el primero en acercarse y darle un abrazo. Ellos dos venían a menudo. Quizás no tanto como les gustaría, porque les pilla bastante lejos y casi siempre están demasiado cansados como para aparecerse cerca, pero lo suficiente para que Jessica los considere habituales y sepa lo que quieren incluso antes de abrir la boca. Pero hoy es diferente. Hoy tienen a Pansy pegada en sus narices.

Pansy sí que estaba sonriendo. Sonreía como un jodido animal que ha localizado su presa de fin de semana. Pero qué cojones.

—Pansy. —Aquí había que dejar las cosas claras, Harry no necesitaba escuchar a Maia el lunes en el trabajo, muchas gracias—. ¿Recuerdas a Maia, mi compañera? Jessica es su novia. Jessie, esta es Pansy, la mejor amiga de Draco.

—Eh, hola, un placer.

—El placer es todo mío.

¿Había sonado sexual? ¿O era su imaginación? Le echó un rápido vistazo a Draco. Su novio negaba con la cabeza en dirección a Pansy. Sí, sí que había sonado sexual. Pansy no tenía vergüenza. La tía tenía que ligar hasta con un palo de escoba solo por fastidiar.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó Jessie en su dirección. Draco asintió—. ¿Y tú, guapa, qué deseas?

Y Jessica le seguía el juego. Por supuesto.

—Sorpréndeme.

Esto no le gustaba ni un pelo. Jessica podía coquetear en broma con cualquier persona y se quedaría en una broma sin importancia, pero Pansy nunca bromeaba cuando ligaba. Para nada. En absoluto. Por lo menos Draco supo reconocer las señales y actuar en consecuencia, porque agarró de la mano a su amiga y la arrastró lo más lejos posible de la barra. Estaba mascullando algo en su oído. Parecía enfadado. Gracias a Merlín. Esperaba que le estuviera dando la murga. Se lo merecía.

—Que sí, que sí, ¡que ya lo he entendido, jo!

—No me hagas repetírtelo.

—¡Que sí, papá!

Draco enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz. Harry se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

…

—A mí no me convencen.

A Harry se le había secado la garganta de repente y no podía apartar la mirada de las piernas de Draco. No era muy fan de los tacones, los consideraba una tortura de pies innecesaria, pero al ver a su novio con esos tacones negros cambió de opinión más rápido de lo que alguien tardaría en decir «travesura realizada». Le hacían unas piernas que Harry solo quería tirarse al suelo y suplicar para que Draco le pisara la cara. Madre mía. Madre mía del amor hermoso. Es que no sabía que alguien podría correrse con solo ver a Draco con unos tacones. De verdad que no lo sabía. Estaba a nada de experimentarlo en sus propias carnes; de agarrar a Draco del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta el baño.

—Son perfectos para ti.

Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson.

Harry apartó la mirada y respiró hondo. ¿Por qué Pansy le torturaba de esa forma? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto?

—¿Harry? —llamó Draco su atención. A pesar de lo molesto que estaba por Pansy, no se le pasó por alto el atisbo de ansiedad en la voz de Draco. Quería saber su opinión sí o sí, como si no estuviera del todo seguro que fuera lo correcto.

Era lo correcto. Joder.

—Te quedan genial —le confesó a duras penas. Draco se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la mirada. Estaba ruborizado—. Me encantan. Quiero que… Quiero muchas cosas ahora mismo.

—Maldita sea, Harry…

—No hay más que hablar, ¡nos lo llevamos!

Ahora fue Draco quien fulminó con la mirada a Pansy. Menos mal que no solo a Harry le parecía molesta. De verdad.

—Esta noche —vocalizó.

—Esta noche.

…

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Harry podría haberse muerto allí mismo y ni se habría enterado. Draco estaba desnudo en la puerta del salón. Al alcance de sus dedos. A Harry se le secó la boca de la impresión. Especialmente cuando vio que llevaba puestos esos _jodidos_ tacones negros. Tenían que ser ilegales en alguna parte. Porque de verdad que Harry se estaba volviendo loco solo con verlos. Toda la sangre concentrada en la misma zona. Iba a estallar. Tragó saliva y se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a Draco a la cara. Era zona neutral. Su zona favorita. No como sus piernas, infinitas y comestibles. Tampoco como sus cicatrices, esas que cruzaban su pecho y se perdían por todo su cuerpo. Esas cicatrices que él quería repasar, dibujar y emborronar con su lengua hasta que Draco suplicase piedad.

Pero Draco estaba sonriendo y toda su convicción acabó en el cajón de la basura. El cabrón se estaba relamiendo los labios. Estaba haciendo esa cosa con la lengua que le ponía de los nervios. Le estaba diciendo, sin palabras, que quería jugar y que no iba a aceptar un «no» por respuesta. A la mierda el autocontrol. A la mierda todo.

Harry Potter no tenía paciencia. Ya iba siendo hora de aceptarlo y vivir con ello. Muchas gracias.

—Tranquilo, mi fiera… —Draco le detuvo un segundo después. Harry bufó indignado, y tuvo que soltar alguna palabrota, porque el rubio se rio un segundo después. Esa risa sí que era su perdición, la sentía por todas partes—. Uy, me parece a mí que alguien está _muy_ desesperado.

Eso era un puto eufemismo.

Harry lo repasó con la mirada. Se lo comió entero.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —ronroneó.

Harry ignoró la burla en su ronroneo por el bien común. No podía prestar atención a nada excepto a la mano de su novio descendiendo por su cuerpo, desde su estómago hasta su pene semierecto. Draco era una jodida obra de arte que iba a matarlo un día y él estaba encantado. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Tan encantado que se puso de rodillas y paseó las manos por sus muslos. Draco se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba temblando.

—¿Puedo? —murmuró.

—¿Chuparme la polla?

—Comerte entero.

Draco ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la punta de la lengua repasando su polla. Era frustrante. Era una venganza exquisita. Tenían toda la noche. Tenían toda la vida si quisieran.

—Joder. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

Harry sonrió divertido.

—Será todo un placer…

Pero nada sucedió. Las protecciones titilaron. Draco y Harry se quedaron quietos. Congelados en el sitio. Como si así pudieran evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Draco maldijo en silencio. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esto no podía ser cierto.

—Potter, por tus pelotas, dime que has bloqueado ya las protecciones.

No tendrían que estar desbloqueadas. Harry no recordaba haberlas desbloqueado. Pero ahí estaban. Titilando.

—Pues…

La verdad es que no se acordaba. Esa mañana se habían levantado con prisas y se habían marchado de la misma forma. Y la noche anterior, aunque le joda reconocerlo, no estaba en sus cabales para comprobar las protecciones. Quizás, solo quizás, estaban desbloqueadas desde ayer. Draco era un paranoico e iba a estrangularlo en cualquier momento.

Las protecciones titilaron con más fuerza.

—¿Harry? ¿Draco?

—Tendríamos que haberles enviado un mensaje de texto.

—Pero si las protecciones están levantadas.

Daphne y Blaise. Pero qué coño.

—Yo un día te mato.

Por lo menos tenían unos segundos de margen. Las protecciones solo permitían aparecerse en la salita y el salón estaba un pelín más lejos. Algo era algo. Pero se trataba de Blaise Zabini y este no iba a esperar a que ellos dos dieran señales de vida, invadiría el piso en un minuto. Draco parecía ser de la misma opinión, porque estaba desnudo y jodidamente cachondo, y le miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo con sus propias manos o follárselo hasta gritar «basta». Harry era incapaz de reaccionar. Estaba paralizado.

—¡Draco! —canturreó Blaise desde alguna parte del pasillo, dejándoles claro, muy pero que muy claro, que iba a pillarlos con las manos en la masa y que ni Daphne podría impedirlo—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Os estáis tocando?

Joder. Joder. Joder.

Draco reaccionó por fin.

—¡Zabini! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Harry le pasó un cojín del sofá a toda prisa y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Era imposible salir airoso. No con tacones y un cojín tapándole la polla. No tenían tiempo. Horas después todos se reirían de ese momento, del ridículo que hizo Draco, de los chistes malos de Zabini, de las amenazas de Draco, de las burlas de Zabini… De todo. Se reirían comiendo pizza y con un maratón de _Charmed_ de fondo.

¿Lo peor? Es que todos se pondrían de acuerdo en culpar a Harry del incidente.

…

Estaban a punto de irse a la cama.

—¿Vas a entrar al baño o apago la luz?

Draco no respondió de inmediato. Harry miró su reflejo en el espejo un segundo y se armó de paciencia. Estaba claro que su novio seguía mosqueado. Pero al salir del cuarto de baño no se topó con una emboscada ni con una mirada asesina ni con una varita en las narices. Todo un avance. En realidad, ni siquiera reconoció su presencia. Eso ya no era tan bueno. Draco estaba muy concentrado observando sus tacones nuevos.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

—Draco, cariño, ¿estás bien?

Draco asintió.

Harry no le creyó ni un ápice.

—¿Qué está mal?

—¿Y si no hubieran sido Daphne y Blaise? ¿Y si alguien quisiera hacernos daño? Solo tendrían que haber forzado las protecciones un poco más… Harry, podría…

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo y abrazó a Draco a duras penas. Por lo menos no le rechazó. Todo lo contrario. Se derrumbó en sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Harry se sintió como la peor persona del mundo mundial. Con el pasar de los años, debido a la guerra y a las secuelas de esta, Draco se había vuelto muy paranoico y sobreprotector. Cualquier sombra o ruido fuera de lo normal, por más estúpido que pareciera, le ponía de los nervios. Ni siquiera podían dormir a oscuras, porque Draco perdía el control en sus sueños, porque las sombras parecían monstruos, porque todo le superaba…

—Lo siento muchísimo.

Draco negó con la cabeza sin moverse ni un ápice de su sitio.

—He comprobado las protecciones —le dijo sabiendo que era inútil, que Draco estaba afectado y que pasaría un tiempo antes de que se relajara por fin—, y las he reforzado. Están perfectas. Nadie puede entrar. No sin nuestro permiso.

Silencio.

—¿Y la red Flú?

—Bloqueada. Solo emergencias de Andrómeda, tus padres, los Weasley… Y poco más. Como siempre.

Draco asintió más tranquilo.

Estuvieron abrazados y en silencio durante un buen rato. A Harry le dolían los músculos por la mala postura, pero aguantó como pudo, porque se trataba de Draco y por él haría cualquier cosa. Sin importar las consecuencias. Sin importar nada. Draco se removió en sus brazos y de repente se encontró con su mirada. Estaba mucho más tranquilo. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

—¿Nos vamos a la cama?

—¿Seguro?

Draco arrugó la nariz.

—En realidad me apetece más probar estos tacones… Creo que no me convencen.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—No tienes remedio.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Seguís ahí? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Queríais estrangular a Pansy y a Blaise? ¿Os imaginabais a Draco con tacones?**

 **Recordad: la ropa no tiene género, si os gusta algo, os lo ponéis y punto. ¡Que le den a la sociedad!**

* * *

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. Es un relato muy sencillo. No hay conexiones con los anteriores. No hay dramas. No hay lucha interior. (Ya sé que esto es un "copiar/pegar" del relato anterior. Pero es verdad. Aquí no hay complicaciones, salvo al final. La guerra siempre afecta a las personas, aunque a veces no lo parezca o no se vea a simple vista.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, o sí: **¿me dais ideas para el relato de noviembre?** (el de octubre está listo).

¡Hasta octubre!

PD: ¿Conocéis la plataforma _Lektu_? Hace unos días subí un relato ( _retelling_ de _Frozen_ ) mediante pago social (¡GRATIS!), con que pongáis en internet "Esquirlas de un solsticio lektu" bastará, ¡el primer enlace!

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


End file.
